Girl Jordan and Boy Lincoln
by LoudAutomata16
Summary: Girl Jordan and Lincoln have always had a close bond... but is it one of friendship, or something more? Follow them as they try to figure it out what they mean to each other.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I've said to multiple people that we should see more Girl Jordan. What can I say; she was the real star of Teacher's Union. Then I decided to take matters into my own hands and decided to do what The gamemann does with Ronniecoln, and JamesSunderlandsPillow does with Paulynn, and what Weavillain does with Clynn, and [ONE LONG LIST OF GROWN ADULTS SHIPPING CARTOON CHILDREN TOGETHER LATER] and what Professor Pasta does with Lucky; to make my own small series of one-shots about Lincoln and Girl Jordan.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Girl Jordan took a deep breath as she approached the front door of the Loud House. She had been standing there for the past fifteen minutes, trying to gather the courage to knock on the door. Normally, it wouldn't have been such a difficult act; just make a fist, rap the wood with your knuckles, and wait patiently for someone to answer. Piece of cake.

But it was the nature of Girl Jordan's mission that made her rather hesitant. Because today was the day, she had told herself back at her home.

Today was the day she would let Lincoln know how she truly felt about him.

Lincoln and Girl Jordan had always been close friends, but what he didn't know was that she had… more romantic feelings for the eleven year old boy. Why wouldn't she; he had those cute freckles, that amazing white hair, that adorable chipped tooth… Girl Jordan felt herself blushing as she thought about it.

But Lincoln had always had his eyes for other girls. Christina, Ronnie-Anne, Paige… he was just jumping from one crush to another. And just when Jordan thought she had lost her chance forever when he kissed Ronnie, the Hispanic girl had moved away. But now, Lincoln was eyeing the new girl, so Jordan knew she had to make her move quick. She wasn't going to lose her chance again.

That thought gave the young girl the confidence necessary to start pounding on the door. She stood there with her shoulders back and a serious look on her face, as she waited for someone to open the door.

When someone did answer, it was a small girl clad in pink, with a tiara on her head. "Can I help you?" she asked in a tone that indicated that she did not want to help her.

Jordan cleared her throat nervously. "Yeah, I'm… I'm here to see Lincoln…" she said apprehensively. Maybe this wasn't the best idea.

Suddenly, the younger girl let out a cry of glee. "LINCOLN… THERE'S A GIRL HERE FOR YOU…" she called back into the house, which was followed by at least nine other cries of glee.

Jordan saw Lincoln rush down the stairs, as his sisters chased after him with combs and perfume bottles in their hands. "No… no thanks… I'm fine, Leni… I look okay the way I am…" he said back to the crowd of girls chasing after him. Eventually he made his way out the front door, and slammed it shut behind him, holding it closed as the front door banged and shook.

When the door stopped moving about, the boy let out a sigh of relief, and looked at his female guest. "Oh, hi Girl Jordan."

"Hi, Lincoln," the girl greeted back, with a small wave.

"So, did you need me for something?"

"Um, yeah I…" the girl found herself tongue tied again, as if she had a hard time letting out what she wanted to say to Lincoln. _Come on, you've asked him out multiple times to have fun, what's so different now? Just pretend this is any other time…_

"So, Lincoln, I was thinking, if you aren't… busy, do you… do you want to come with me to Gus' Game and Grub?"

Lincoln's face lightened up when he heard the name of his favorite place in Royal Woods, probably all of America. "Sure, I'd love to go with you."

"R-really?" her face brightened up as well, "Great. We can have some pizza, play some games-"

"How about kiss in the parking lot?"

The two kids turned to the source of the voice, only to see all of Lincoln's sisters staring at the two with googly-eyes and shipping smiles through the window.

Lincoln grabbed Jordan's hand, causing the girl to yelp slightly. "Come on, we can talk about our plans on the way there," he said with a smile, as the two started walking off to the place.

Back inside the house, the ten girls all turned away from the window, and faced each other.

"Aw man, now we can't make sure his date's going to go well," Lynn said.

"He's totes going to blow it. I don't think he even knows she likes him," Leni said as she shook her head.

"Ladies, please," Lori said with confidence, "I got the perfect plan for me to watch over our dear younger brother's date."

"And what would that be?" Lisa asked.

Lori said nothing in response to Lisa's query. She simply grinned as she pulled her smart phone out of her purse…

* * *

As Lincoln and Girl Jordan kept walking to Gus' Game and Grub, the two passed the time by laughing at some of the crazy stories they had to tell each other.

"… and that's why I'm so scared of barbed wire," Girl Jordan finished as she wiped her eye, "I was so terrified when it was happening, but looking back it's actually kinda funny."

"Please. If you think that's the worst experience anyone's had with the girl scouts, well, you don't know about the time me and Clyde tried to get our hands on some cookies," Lincoln said with a chuckle.

Jordan gave a light laugh, "You have to tell me that story one day."

"I don't know. I have a lot crazier stories than that."

"Like what?" Jordan asked curiously.

Lincoln gave her a half-joking smile, "Like the time when I got some kid to Dutch Oven you with my Girl Guru advice."

Jordan gave the boy a soft punch on the shoulder, causing them both to chuckle a little. If there was one thing Lincoln really liked about spending time with Girl Jordan, it was how much more casual it was than with some of the other girls in his life. With Christina, there had always been a strong awkward tension that lingered over them, brought about by bad moment after bad moment. And, as much as he loved Ronnie, there was always a stress to act a certain way. But with Girl Jordan, he felt more… at ease. Like she was a really close friend.

"Well, we're here," he heard Girl Jordan say, as he looked up to see the arcade/pizzeria/snack bar in all of its glory. Every kid in Royal Woods loved this place, and Lincoln and Jordan were no exceptions to this rule. Lincoln held the door open and gestured for Girl Jordan to enter, "M'lady," he said a bit sarcastically.

"Oh, what a gentleman," she said jokingly in return, but she did feel her cheeks warm up a little, "So, what do you want to do first?"

Lincoln rubbed his chin as he thought about, but then gave Jordan a smile. "I'll let you decide; what do you want to do?"

 _Slip my tongue into your mouth and passionately make-out with you._

"How about we get something to eat?" Jordan offered instead.

Lincoln nodded. "Sure, I could eat. What kind of toppings do you like on your pizza?"

"Um, I know this may sound weird, but… I really like pineapple on my pizza." Jordan admitted to Lincoln.

"You WHAT?" Lincoln gasped, causing the girl to back away from her answer. "I mean, if you don't want any, I don't have to…"

"That's one of my favorite toppings too," Lincoln said with a wide smile on his face. Jordan looked at him with wide eyes, "It is?"

"Yeah. Everyone always tells me I have the grossest tastes (even Lana does), so I never thought I'd find anyone who really liked pineapple pizza as well," the boy said with excitement. Jordan had to bite back her laughter; he was getting way too enthusiastic about a topping on a pizza pie.

"Well, I guess we know what we want to order," Jordan said as she and Lincoln approached the cash register. The woman at the stand had her back turned to the two teens, so Jordan audibly cleared her throat and ordered, "One Hawaiian pizza, please."

"Sure thing," said Lori as she turned around to the surprised expressions of her brother and his friend, "And don't worry about cost, because this one is on the house."

"Lori? What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked.

The blonde woman shrugged but still gave him a mischievous grin. "What? I work here, so I have the complete right to call my boss and ask for an early shift."

The young boy sighed and turned to Jordan, "Do you mind saving a seat for me? I need to speak with my sister…" Jordan nodded and headed over to a small table, though she deliberately did so in a slow fashion, to try and listen in on Lincoln and Lori's conversation.

"Why are you here, Lori?" the boy whispered to his sister, "I know you're up to something…"

"Yeah, I'm up to something. I want to make sure you don't mess up this date."

Jordan felt her cheeks flush crimson. _Date? Lincoln's sister knows I asked him on a date. Was I that obvious? Oh God, does Lincoln know?_

"This isn't a date, Lori. Girl Jordan is just a friend."

Jordan sighed internally. _Good, he doesn't know._

…

 _Wait, 'just a friend?'_

"Come on, Lincoln, don't lie to yourself. I saw the way you looked at her, the way you laughed with her… You at least have a crush on her."

"I…I…" the boy stammered embarrassedly, before he looked back to Girl Jordan. She noticed him looking at her, so she was unfortunately forced to walk away faster. By the time he turned back to his sister, Jordan was too far away to hear what they were saying.

 _Quick, Jordan, lip-reading powers, activate._

The boy had covered his mouth as he whispered into Lori's ear, leaving the girl completely unaware of what he answered. Jordan sighed, now she had no idea what Lincoln could be saying about her.

 _Come on, Jordan, you know he couldn't go for a girl like you. Look at him, and look at you. He has so many options, like Ronnie and Paige and the new girl. You don't even stand a chance._

"Yeah, I guess so," she sighed miserably as she slumped into her seat. Whatever motivation she had earlier to tell Lincoln about her feelings was completely drained from her. She continued to watch the two siblings talk to each other at the counter, before Lincoln walked away from Lori and sat down next to Jordan.

"Sorry about my sister. She gets really excited about this stuff, even more than the others," he chuckled slightly, "She got this idea that I'm really in love with you."

"Well, are you?"

…

…

…

Girl Jordan covered her mouth embarrassedly, but the fateful words had already been let loose in the world. Lincoln looked at her with wide eyes, before his face started to redden and he looked towards the ground. "I-I, uh, I like you, Girl Jordan. I really like you, I suppose. Out of all my female friends, you're… the one I feel the most comfortable with. You're kind, you're sweet, you're..." the boy's face flushed even redder in this awkward scenario, "You're kinda cute."

The girl looked at him now with a strong blush of her own. Lincoln… the Lincoln Loud, the boy of her dreams… just called her _cute._ She had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Lincoln, I like you a lot too. You're nice to everyone, you put up with a lot, and… and I think you're really cute too," she said sweetly.

"Maybe I'd look better if I had a normal tooth," he said with a small laugh as he flicked his chipped tooth.

Jordan simply smiled and shook her head. "You're perfect the way you are."

The two then sat there, barely able to look at each other. Lincoln simply stared at the arcade, watching some people play the games, while Jordan stared at the ground, hoping that she hadn't made a huge mistake…

"Here you go," Lori announced as she placed a pizza pie in between them, "One pineapple pizza, fresh out of the oven."

"Uh, thanks Lori," Lincoln said to his sister, to which she lightly ruffled his hair, before walking away to take care of another customer.

"So, let's eat, Girl Jordan," Lincoln offered.

"Um… Lincoln, before that… Can I ask you something?"

Lincoln nodded, and Girl Jordan took a deep breath to steel herself. She was about to ask her question _Would you like to date me?_ But, for some reason, the words just refused to come out. She realized there was something more important to ask.

"Lincoln, can I ask you… to stop calling me Girl Jordan? Jordan… just Jordan is fine."

The white-haired boy looked puzzled for a second, but then he opted to smile at her. "Alright. Let's eat… Jordan."

The girl smiled back at him, and they both extended their hands to grab a slice of the pie. As Jordan put the slice of warm pizza in her mouth, she gave herself a little chuckle.

 _Oh well, there's plenty of time to tell him how I feel later._

* * *

 **You know, Jordancoln is really growing on me right now...**


	2. Chapter 2

**First things first; thank you all so much for the support last chapter. It's amazing to see how many people responded to Jordcoln.**

 **Second, I want to respond to a specific guest review, that asked which Jordan design I was using; the tall/yellow shirt one, or short/pink shirt one. Personally, I imagine the yellow shirt Girl Jordan, but you can imagine whichever you prefer.**

 **Now enough out of me. Please enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

The shrill and piercing sound of Coach Pacowski's whistle caused every student in the gym to stop dead in their tracks, tense up and cover their ears. The coach grinned to himself; he loved that part of the job.

"Alright, line up, all of you!" he boomed, now that he was sure he had their attention. The students all formed a straight line, standing side by side on the red line that stretched across the gym. Towards the middle of that line was a certain brown-haired girl stood next to a certain white-haired boy, staring at his hand.

 _I wonder… how long can I touch his hand and still make it seem like an accident?_

Jordan snapped out of her thoughts when she looked up slightly and saw Lincoln giving her a questioning look. Her face went several shades of red, before she opted to simply stare straight ahead. Lincoln shrugged; must have been nothing.

"Well, I was going to make you all do another track day, just all of you running around the gym while I got some peace and quiet, but the school board is forcing me to make this class a little more," he shuddered in disgust before he spat out a silent, "fun."

His student's eyes all widened at the word, and some even had the audacity to look hopeful. Coach Pacowski hated that look.

"So, instead of my original plans, that I came with, as a professional… you're all going to be playing dodge ball instead."

He shoved a small red ball into the hands of the child closest to him. "You'll be captain of Team A," he growled, before throwing another ball at someone else, "And you'll be captain of Team B," he said in the same tone. Then the coach started walking down the line, with every kid getting hit with the term "Team A" or "Team B," based on what the kid next to them was labeled.

Jordan noticed this, much to her horror.

 _Oh no. If I stand next to Lincoln, then we'll be on different teams. And while it would be sweet to have a doomed Romeo-and-Juliet romance, I WANT TO BE ON HIS SIDE!_

"Psst, Liam," she whispered to the boy standing on her other side, "Can we trade places?"

"Why?" the boy questioned.

"Just… please, I want to."

"Sorry, Girl Jordan, but this here is my comfy spot. Notice how the floor's elevation perfectly complements my shoe's uneven height…"

Jordan rubbed her eyes with frustration. Great, she'd have to be on the other team because of this kid's weird feet. However, she brightened up as she came up with an idea.

"Liam, I'll give you a dollar for you to swap places with me."

Suddenly, Liam was not all about that shoe life. "Deal!" he said excitedly. Jordan sighed as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a crumbled up dollar bill, which Liam took from her with great interest. "Now I can finally straighten out my shoes," he said with glee, as he took off his shoe and tried to shove the dollar bill inside it.

Jordan grimaced, but then she looked over to Lincoln. Now, she and him would definitely be on the same team…

 _Wait, was it really worth a dollar for that?_

As Jordan pondered on that point, Coach Packowski approached them. "Team A," he said as he jabbed Lincoln roughly in the chest, causing the boy to lose his balance for a moment. "Team B," he said as he did the same for Liam. "Team A," he said to Jordan, without jabbing her, and them he moved on to the rest of the class.

Lincoln looked back to Jordan and smiled, "Hey, Gi- I mean, Jordan. We're on the same team."

"Y-yeah. Let's do our best," she said as she made a fist. As the boy turned away from her, she smiled to herself.

Seeing Lincoln smiling at her was worth all the dollars in the world.

* * *

Jordan and Lincoln stood at the wall at the back of the gym, their bodies tensed as they were ready to pounce. Their eyes looked back and forth from the enemy team, who were on the other side of the gym, and back to the many balls the coach had left on the ground in the middle of the gym. The moment that Coach Pacowski blew his whistle, both sides would rush into the war zone, gathering as many balls as they could for their side (well, all except Rusty. Everyone knew that he was going to be glued to the wall for the whole game).

Jordan looked at Lincoln with fierce determination in her eyes. The white haired boy looked back at her, and gave her a strong nod. Dodge ball was a very serious thing in Royal Woods Elementary, and even the normally unathletic Lincoln knew to treat it with grace and respect.

"Good luck, Lincoln," Jordan whispered.

"You too, Jordan," Lincoln whispered back to her.

They both looked back to the other team, who were anticipating their time with anger and hunger on their faces, like a starved pack of wolves. Both sides glared at the balls in the middle and… and…

"Um, Coach?"

Coach Pacowski looked up from his smart phone. "Whoops, sorry, I was reading something. I just got to the part where the girl on crutches confesses her feelings to the tomboy with the ponytail," he admitted sheepishly, before he grabbed his whistle and blew it with all his might.

WHEEEEEEW!

Both sides rushed towards the center as quickly as they could. Jordan managed to outrun a significant portion of her team, as well as the opposing team, and did what every responsible dodge ball player did; throw back as many balls to her team as possible.

As she ran down the aisle, rolling back as many as she could, her hand landed on one ball, with another person's hand landing on top of hers. She looked up to see a familiar sight… one that she did not welcome…

"Boy Jordan…" she hissed.

The blonde child gave her a nasty grin. "Girl Jordan… glad we're on enemy sides. I can finally use this game as a way to get my revenge on you."

"Revenge for what?"

The boy actually gave a little snarl when she said that. "Revenge for what? It's your fault everyone calls me Boy Jordan."

"No. It's your fault everyone calls me Girl Jordan."

"We'll see about that," he said as he ripped the ball from her grasp and lifted it in the air, ready to launch it at Girl Jordan. She closed her eyes and braced for impact…

"Boy Jordan is out!" she heard Coach Pacowski yell.

Jordan opened her eyes to see Boy Jordan walk away as he muttered a small "Dang it. That was anti-climatic," dropping the dodge ball as he walked off. Jordan was confused, until she looked back and saw Lincoln looking rather proud of himself.

"Yes, I finally got someone out," he cheered to himself, as he pumped his fists with glee.

 _Lincoln… he… he saved me,_ Girl Jordan thought as a blush encroached on her cheeks. "Um… thanks Lincoln," she called back to the celebrating boy.

"No problem. You might want to get out of the way now, though," he called back to her. Jordan nodded and rushed back to be at his side. "So, what's the plan?" she asked Lincoln as she and him ducked from an incoming projectile.

"Well…" the boy said hesitantly, as his eyes searched the opposing team, before he found who he was looking for. His face grimed as he pointed at a certain young African-American…

"C-Clyde?" Jordan said in disbelief. The normally timid Clyde was behaving completely differently; firing off dodge balls at their team like a canon. "HAHAHAHA!" the boy laughed manically, "Looks like it's all of you that have to get into dodge ball formation." He launched a ball straight at Zach, and the poor kid practically flew off the ground as the ball hit him square in the chest.

"Ever since his dads got him on that new medication," Lincoln started to explain, "Clyde's been a lot more hyper. I don't… I don't even recognize my best friend anymore…" Lincoln said tearfully.

 _I can be your new best friend… Maybe more if you let me…_

"Don't worry, Lincoln," Jordan chose to say instead, "Maybe we can bring him back to his senses."

"How?"

Jordan gave him a confident grin, "You're forgetting about how great I am at this game. I promise I'll get Clyde out, and then he'll be back to normal."

Lincoln nodded. "Let's do this. We need to get to opposite sides of the gym-LOOK OUT JORDAN!"

Before Jordan could even react to Lincoln's warning, the white-haired boy had tackled her to the ground, as one of the balls Clyde threw zipped over their heads. Lincoln sighed a breath of relief, and looked down at Jordan. "Are you OK, Jordan?" he asked.

"Um… yes… I'm fine…" Jordan said nervously as her cheeks started to go redder than they had ever gone before, "Lincoln… you're kind of… on top of me…"

He looked confused at what she said, before he realized the position he had her in. Lincoln blushed as well as he jumped off of her, and let out a quick "Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's fine, really," Jordan said shyly. Lincoln offered her his hand, which she gratefully took, and he helped her off the ground. "So, uh, I take left and you take right?" he asked awkwardly. Jordan nodded, and the two took off in their respective directions.

 _Oh my God, he held you down to the ground. THAT'S SO ROMANTIC!_

 _No, he just did it to help me dodge one of the balls._

 _And now he's protecting you. Come on, Jordan, when are you going to realize that he likes you as well._

 _Maybe he doesn't like me, though. What if we are just friends, and nothing else?_

 _There's only one way to find out, Jordan._

Jordan shook her head to dispel her internal argument. It didn't matter now. What mattered was winning the game. Jordan's eyes steeled with determination as she scooped up a stray ball from the ground and got as close to the side as she could. She took aim at Clyde, who was busy launching balls at poor Rusty at the back of the gym.

"Sorry about this, Clyde," she whispered, almost into the ball itself, "but you'll thank us when you get back to normal."

She rolled her arm back slowly, still observing Clyde's swift movements. The boy was quick, give him that. Finally, when it seemed like he stopped jumping around, Jordan threw the ball…

Only for Liam to rush into the picture and get hit on the head. "Aw…" the poor boy said as he dropped his ball and shamefully made his way out of the court.

 _Well, that went full-circle._

"Clyde!" Jordan heard Lincoln call to his friend. She turned her attention towards the young man, as he seemed hesitant to throw the ball at his best friend. The heavily-medicated Clyde looked towards the source of the sound, and grinned.

"Well, Lincoln, looks like I'm finally the one with the upper hand. Finally, I get to be Ace Savvy and not One Eyed Jack."

"I thought you liked being One Eyed Jack. We met an Ace Savvy convention and you were dressed as One Eyed Jack."

 _That's the saddest thing I've ever heard in my life,_ Jordan thought to herself.

"That was a different Clyde McBride. From now, I get to be the Ace Savvy of Clincoln Mcloud," Clyde demanded.

Lincoln's eyes steeled. "Over my dead body."

"So be it," Clyde growled. The two boys stared at each other, frozen like stone statues, waiting for the other to make a move. Clyde gripped the ball in his hands, while Lincoln's eyes twitched with anticipation. Two boys, two friends, now locked in a deadly match…

"Oh, by the way, my dads got a higher speed internet. You wanna come over on the weekend and test it out on Worlds Of Wartcraft?"

Lincoln shrugged. "Sure thing, buddy."

"Great. Now… AAAAHHH" Clyde screamed as he rushed towards Lincoln, launching the ball from his hands. Lincoln dodged the incoming sphere, and hurled a ball back at his friend. Unfortunately for him, Clyde decided not to dodge it; rather he extended his hands towards the ball, welcoming it… Then he gripped it tightly. He grinned as he looked back to Lincoln. "I caught the ball, Lincoln… you're out."

Lincoln sighed in defeat. "Dang it," he said before he wandered out o the field to join the other kids who were out.

"You'll pay for that McBride," Jordan said as she scooped up a ball that was lying right next to her, "I'll be sure to avenge my teammates."

 _But mostly Lincoln._

Jordan tensed up, and got into optimal throwing position. She aimed directly at the McBride child, and felt a sweat go down the side of her face. It was all or nothing… she had to win, to prove herself the best dodge ball player in the grade…

 _Plus, Lincoln is watching…_

Jordan gritted her teeth and threw the ball as hard as she could at her opponent. Clyde tried the same trick again; grabbing the ball and catching it. However, as he did, he felt a great sense of shock go through him. The throw was just too good. Clyde tried to hold onto it, but he failed as his grip loosened slightly, and the ball struck him right in the chest.

The coach blew his whistle. "Clyde is out. Team A wins."

A cheer went up from all the vanquished members of Team A, as Jordan turned to beam at them. They all ran up to her, and picked her off the ground, holding her above their heads as they chanted her name. "JORDAN! JORDAN! JORDAN! JORDAN!"

And all the while, the beaming Jordan could only think of one thing;

 _I really want to see where Lincoln is touching me~_

* * *

"Hey, Jordan," Lincoln called after the girl. Jordan turned around to see him rushing towards her, and she stopped in the hallway to allow him to catch up. The white haired boy approached her and, panting slightly, said; "Good job today, Jordan. I'm really glad you were on my side."

Jordan blushed slightly, and responded "I'm glad I was by your side as well. Um… high five?" she said as she raised the flat of her palm. Lincoln smiled and said, "Sure," giving the girl her much deserved high five.

 _I'm never going wash this hand for as long as I live,_ Jordan thought excitedly.

"Um… Jordan?"

"Yeah?"

"You're… um… you're holding onto my hand."

Jordan realized that she had been holding onto the boy's hand, as Lincoln made very small efforts to break out from her grip. Her pupils dilated with shock, as she quickly let go off his hand. "Sorry," she apologized.

"D-Don't be," Lincoln stammered, a small blush and a shy smile encroaching on his face, "It was kinda nice…"

The two stood there awkwardly, eyeing the floor rather than each other. Finally, when Jordan looked up at Lincoln, their eyes locked, and they both simultaneously bust into a friendly laughter.

"Well, I have to get going now. See you later, Jordan," Lincoln said as he rushed back over to his friends. "Well, bye Lincoln," Jordan called back, waving after him. As he and Clyde walked away together, Jordan gave herself a little smile.

 _Yeah, all that was worth a dollar…_

* * *

 **Competitive athlete Clyde was the real hero of this chapter. God bless him…**


	3. Chapter 3

**One day, I go on the Booru on a whim, and I find an amazing fanart remake of one of the scenes from last chapter (And I thought I made Jordan a little creepy…). I was so thrilled to see something like that, really made my day. Thanks, MannysDirt.**

 **Now on to the chapter...**

* * *

"You look like you're thinking of something else, dear…"

Jordan snapped out of her daze, shaking her head in a jolt as she looked back to her elderly grandmother, sitting right by her in her wheelchair, looking at her with a somewhat amused expression. Jordan quickly looked to the ground, both out of embarrassment and guilt, and muttered a small "It's nothing, Grandma."

The elderly woman pursed her lips, clearly interested. "I should correct myself. You look like you're thinking of _someone_ else."

"What, no… it's completely…"

"So, what is he like? Who is this… handsome stallion that takes a granddaughter's thoughts away from her Gran-Gran?" she asked, in a tone to make sure Jordan knew she was only kidding with her.

Jordan gave her a little smile, mixing amusement with guilt, before dwelling on the question. She looked at her grandmother, and recognized that the old lady, while not on her last legs of life, had still seen better days. Her mother had wanted to visit her that day, but was unfortunately swamped with important business, so Jordan offered to give the old woman company at the nursing home.

 _Of course, I can't even do that. Just once, Jordan, push Lincoln and his perfectly grown chest hair out of your mind._

She put her hand on the old woman's arm, and smiled softly. "It doesn't matter, Grandma. I should be focusing on you. You were talking about the nurses…"

"Jordan, dear, my small stories about the nurse being an uptight cow are boring to me, so I can't even imagine how dull they are to you. Plus, I may be old and dried up but…" she gave Jordan a teasing little grin, "I do love a cute love story."

Jordan sighed; looks like she wasn't getting out of this one. "Fine. I'll talk. His name is Lincoln, and… I've kinda had a crush on him for a while…" she admitted, staring at the floor before her and squeezing her hands together, "He's really nice, we like a lot of the same things, he has some really nice white hair…"

"Oh, Jordan, you shouldn't have feelings for someone like that. The white haired geezers are for people like me."

"NO! NO! It's not like that," Jordan said, waving her hands in denial, "He's my age, about eleven. He just has white hair for some reason."

"Hmm," her grandmother hummed out loud, before pointing towards the end of the hallway, "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were talking about that young man."

Jordan looked to the young man in question, and felt her face begin to glow and radiate like the sun. Because, shock of all shocks, the old woman was pointing at a certain Lincoln Loud. He looked like he had just come out of the pool, his infamous white hair more slick and damp than usual, with small beads of water dropping onto his shirt. Jordan assumed that he had done a bad job of drying himself off.

 _Not that I mind, of course_ , Jordan thought, put her hands to her cheeks and sighing like a schoolgirl with a crush. Probably because she was a schoolgirl with a crush.

Lincoln walked up the hallway, beside him a large old man, whom Jordan presumed was his grandfather. The two of them talked and laughed, as Jordan turned back to her grandmother and nodded. "Yeah, that's him."

"A bit scrawny, don't you think?"

"Grandma!"

Jordan's grandmother smiled at her. "I'm just joking with you. He seems like a nice boy. And he's Albert's grandson. How wonderful," she said before raising her hand in the air, "OI, ALBERT! I WANT YOU TO MEET MY GRANDKID!" she yelled, shocking poor Jordan. But before she could even react, the two white-haired gentlemen noticed, and Albert waved back with a smile. Lincoln noticed Jordan sitting besides the old lady, first surprised to see her, but then putting on a friendly smile and waving. Jordan felt a stronger blush overcome her, but she raised her hand and waved gently at the young boy, giving him a soft smile.

"Ah, Catherine, you old bat, nice to see you got some company," said Albert, before he looked at Jordan and gave her a warm smile, "So you're her granddaughter? I'm glad to see her family coming around to this sad place. Just like my grandson here," he said as he slapped the young man on his back, causing Lincoln to lurch forward suddenly.

"Actually, I know her, Pop Pop. She's one of my close friend from school. Her name's Jordan."

 _Oh my God, he says we're close. We'll be even closer when we're in this nursing home together with our grandkids~_

"Jordan? Isn't that the blonde boy with the kooky hair?"

"Yeah, I don't like talking about him…" said Jordan with a dark look on her face.

"Albert," Catherine said slowly as she grabbed the older man's arm, "It truly has been a long time since we last spoke. How about we grab something to eat and talk about how things have been going?"

"I would love to Catherine, but I'm with my gra…"

The woman in the chair grabbed his ear and pulled him down towards her, whispering into his ears. At first his face read confusion, but later it shifted into understanding as he muttered a short "Got it," to Jordan's grandmother. The old woman released him, and Albert put a hand on his grandson's shoulder, "Listen, Lincoln, I'm going to be leaving you for about an hour or two to talk to my loony friend over here. Think you can keep yourself entertained?"

"Um… yeah, I guess. That is…" Lincoln turned to Jordan and asked, "Do you want to hang out with me for a while?"

Suddenly, Jordan realized what the two elders were doing. She looked back to Albert and Catherine, and saw them both giving her sly winks.

 _I don't know whether I want to scream at you both or hug you beautiful souls…_

"Y-yeah. Sure thing, Lincoln…"

Lincoln beamed at her, causing her to shudder powerfully, as if he had just shocked her with a lightning bolt. The young boy looked back up to his Pop Pop and said "Sure thing, Pop Pop. I'll meet up with you when you're done. Then can we…?"

"Yes, Lincoln," the old man said kindly as he patted his grandson's head, "Then we can play some Twister together."

 _I'd like to play Twister with you, Lin- Stop it, Jordan. You're already spending the day with him. What more do you want?_

"We'll see you two later. Come, Albert, before Scoots gets the last of the pudding," Catherine said as she started wheeling towards the cafeteria, but not before whispering a little " _Good luck with lover boy over there,_ " to her granddaughter. Jordan smiled a bit awkwardly, but nodded and whispered back " _Thanks Grandma._ "

She smiled in response, and continued wheeling down the hall towards the lunch room, Albert lumbering besides her, leaving Jordan and Lincoln alone with each other.

"So, what should we do now?" Lincoln asked Jordan. Her mind, being the way it was, immediately came up with nine responses, each worse than the last, so the young girl opted to simply reply; "I'll let you decide what we should do."

"Ok… how about… we play some cards? Luna and Luan taught me a little bit, and I think I'm improving…"

"I'm sure you're great at cards, Linc," Jordan complimented shyly, "But I don't know how to play any card games more complicated than Go Fish."

"It's alright, Jordan," he reassured her, "Um… do you know how to play pool?"

"You mean on a pool table? They have one here?"

Lincoln nodded, with a glow of pride. "Pop Pop led some of the seniors in a revolt to get one, and they coughed up some money to afford it. Course, it does get crowded sometimes, but I think we might get lucky."

"Well, let's go play some pool," Jordan said, as she stood up from her seat. Lincoln started leading her towards the pool table, as they walked side by side each other. Jordan even found herself subconsciously monitoring her steps, to make sure she didn't extend past Lincoln's pace. The boy walked a bit slowly, slower than what she was used to, but she felt he might be a little self-conscious about that.

But slowly her eyes began to crawl up Lincoln's body, from his legs to his face; his round, adorable face. Jordan wouldn't say it to him, but if there was one aspect she loved about Lincoln, it was his smile. His warm, soft smile. In fact, if she recalled correctly, it was his smile that caused her to fall in love with him…

* * *

" _How come no one came, Mama?"_

 _An eight year old Jordan sat at the head of the table, in front of her a long row of empty chairs. She looked at them with teary eyes, and looked down to what her mother had just placed in front of her;_

 _A small chocolate cake reading 'Happy Birthday, Jordan.'_

" _I'm so sorry, honey. I… I must have messed up with the birthday invitations. I forgot to send some of them out to your little friends," her mother said apologetically, "Just give me a second, Jordan, I'll go call their parents…"_

" _It doesn't matter," said the young girl sadly, "None of them remembered even though I told them."_

 _Her mother looked at her with sadness and guilt in her eyes and started patting the young girl's head. "Jordan, please… Your friends are very young. They might have problems remembering stuff like that…"_

" _It's okay, Mama," she sighed sadly, "Can you just cut me a piece of cake?"_

" _O-of course, honey. It… it can be as big as you want," she offered her daughter weakly. Before Jordan could answer, the pair heard a soft knocking at the door. "Hold on a second, Jordan…" her mother said as she wandered out of Jordan's sight to answer the door. Jordan sighed as she stared at her unsliced cake. She grabbed the knife, ready to cut it herself (even if she messed up cutting it, it's not like anyone else would complain) when she heard her mother squeal of joy at the front door, and excitedly say "Come in, come in you two."_

 _Jordan looked up as her mother reappeared, before her two children. The first one Jordan didn't recognize; a brown-haired girl with a small ponytail and a sport's jersey, looking around before her eyes landed on the chocolate cake. Her face broke into a huge grin when she saw it._

 _However, the boy she was with, she recognized. It was… Larry, right? No, Lincoln. That was his name. The small eight-year old boy approached Jordan with a small box in his hands. A present, which looked like it was expertly wrapped, probably by an older sister._

 _He approached her shyly, and extended his hands, offering her the small present. "H-happy birthday, Girl Jordan," he said, before giving that warm, soft smile that the girl knew she was going to remember for many years to come…_

* * *

 _I don't even remember what he got me that year,_ Jordan thought to herself, _All I remember is that he gave the best gift I ever got…_

"Hey, Jordan…"

Jordan looked back at Lincoln, who seemed to notice her while she was remembering the past. "I'm fine, Lincoln. I was just… thinking about that one time, when you were the only person who showed up to my party."

"Well, it wasn't just me. I remember Lynn was there. Sorry about that, by the way. All of my sisters are major chocoholics," he said with a little laugh.

Jordan shook her head with a smile. "It was fine. It's just that… well, why did you come? My mom forgot to send out the invites. How did you know?"

"I… I remember you told some of us about it," Lincoln said, feeling the blood start rushing to his face, "And I… I kept that in mind."

"Well… thanks for that…" Jordan said softly, "It really meant a lot."

Lincoln dug his hands into his pockets, and was now eying the floor as he continued walking besides Jordan. "I'm just surprised I was the only one who remembered. And that I was the only one who gave you a gift."

"It's fine, Lincoln. I was a little upset when I was younger, but I let bygones be bygones," she said with a small laugh.

 _Plus you got me two presents that day; whatever was in the gift box… and your friendship._

 _And it's because of that… that I think that was my best birthday ever._

* * *

 **Speaking of birthdays and Lynn; Happy Birthday Jessica DiCicco. Yesterday was her birthday, which gave me the idea to use a birthday theme. And I really just want to mention how much fun that line Jordan had about playing Twister was for me...**

 **Well, thanks for reading, and stay tuned for the second part of this two-parter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I was planning to save this one for later, but since I'll be gone for a little while (celebrating Eid with my family and whatnot) I decided to just upload it now. Enjoy.**

* * *

Luckily for both Lincoln and Jordan, the recreational hall in which the pool table was located seemed to be empty of any senior citizens. Jordan could only guess that it was either the infamous nurse Sue cracking down on their fun, or one of those steamy TV shows they all tuned in for. Her grandmother had said she was getting very invested in one called _Carol Likes Luna…_

Regardless of the reason, Jordan simply smiled when she realized that she and Lincoln were alone together, able to do what they wanted in peace…

 _Well, do what he wanted in peace. If we did what I wanted, there would be no peace…_

…

 _I think I need to see a doctor._

"So, Jordan," Lincoln said as he turned to her, handing her a long cue stick, "You know how to play the game, right?"

"Well… it's been a while, but I'm sure I remember enough. Stripes and spots, use the chalk only when necessary and not to look cool… yeah, I know what I'm doing."

"Good, because I don't want you to get too upset when I win," Lincoln said teasingly, a mocking smile emerging on his face. Jordan grinned back at the competitive taunting of the young man, and decided to fire back with her own.

"Well, that would make a first for you. Tell me, was your practice for this game constantly losing to your jock sister?"

"Low blow," he responded, shaking his head, pretending to be hurt by her words, "But let's see if you can back that all up."

"Gladly," she responded.

The white haired boy grabbed the balls from around the table, and placed them inside the plastic rack, making special care to place the eight ball in the middle. He shook it around once or twice, and rolled it to ensure the rack would be tight. He lifted it gently and carefully, before placing the plain white ball on the table before it.

"Ladies first," he offered her with a gesture of the hand.

"What a gentleman," Jordan said with a bit of humor in her tone, though as before, she felt a warmness on her face and in her chest. She lined up in front of the table, and hunched over, hands in position on the cue stick and eyes on the white ball before her. She took a quick, calming breath, before closing one eye to better her aim. She moved her arm back, pulling the stick with her before thrusting it forward…

… and completely missing the ball.

"Wha-what?" she exclaimed in shock, as Lincoln simply stated; "Um… you can go again if you want. I can skip a turn."

"Uhh… yeah, okay," Jordan said, feeling slightly embarrassed. She aimed again, and even switched from sealing her right eye to sealing her left eye, just in case that was the problem. She reached back again, and thrusted her arm again… to the same results as before.

"Hey Jordan… when you said it was a while since you last played… how long was this while?"

Jordan sighed despondently. "A long, long while."

"Oh, it's okay. Really," Lincoln said, trying to make sure she didn't get down on herself, "Sometimes I can be really good at a video game, and then I drop it for a while, and when I come back I stin… need some time to get back to where I used to be."

"Heh. I-I guess so…" Jordan said with a weak laugh, but she quickly frowned at the new development. How… how was she _this_ bad? She used to be great at pool. She remembered playing the game with her older cousin, and while she never won, she still managed to have enough skill to convince her cousin not to go easy on her and actually play the game properly. What was wrong now?

 _Isn't it obvious?_

 _No. What's so obvious?_

 _It's him. You're so infatuated with him that you can't even bring yourself to win against him._

 _Wh-what? That's not true at all…_

 _Face it, Jordan. As long as it's a game against him, you're not going to win. You're just going to embarrass yourself in front of him. And I'm not saying that. You're_ doing _that._

Jordan sighed; who was she kidding? Of course she was doing that. "Lincoln… you can have the cue stick," she said as she handed the long pole over to him. "Aren't you going to keep playing?" he asked, and Jordan simply shook her head, ponytail swaying from side to side.

"I don't think I can. You can have fun by yourself… I'll just sit by and watch."

Lincoln gave her a troubled look, like he wasn't happy with her backing out, but he tried to shrug it off as he took the cue stick from her. She walked over to the corner of the table, so as not to get in his way, and waited for him to make his move. The young boy seemed a little off… he kept trying different tricks to focus. Taking deep breaths, closing his eyes, sticking out his tongue, wiping his brow, chalking the tip of the stick. Jordan couldn't help but notice that Lincoln couldn't seem to concentrate, and evidently her peer thought so as well, as he simply raised the cue stick of the table and looked back at Jordan.

"I'm sorry… It's just that… well, I kinda wanted to play this game with you. I don't think it'll be fun for you to just sit there watching," he said with a friendly smile on his face, "Come on, Jordan. Even if you mess up, it's just about having fun."

Jordan felt herself start blushing at Lincoln's offer and his warm acceptance, but she still refused. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because… because I don't want to embarrass myself in front of you…" Jordan muttered in a soft tone, as she looked to the ground in shame. And there it was… out in the open. Jordan didn't even want to see his reaction, as she now felt a deep sense of embarrassment and indignity. She kept looking at the small crack in the ground, hoping this awkward scenario would just go away. Maybe she could slip through the crack…

She jumped slightly, startled, when Lincoln placed a calm hand on her shoulder. "Jordan… I don't care whether you're good or bad at this game. I just… I just want to have some fun with my friend," he said kindly. Jordan looked at him with bewilderment, but her face slowly began to go red as she gave him a soft yet loving smile. "I… I get it."

Lincoln beamed with happiness, and then said "You know, I can… try to help you, you know. If you think you're doing so bad. The way my sisters taught me."

"Sure. I guess I can use a few pointers," Jordan said as she rubbed the back of her head with a small laugh. Lincoln smiled, returning the long stick to her, as Jordan got into position as before, her fingers wrapped around the far end of the stick. But imagine her surprise when she felt Lincoln gently wrap his warm hands around her arms, sending electric tingles up her nervous system, and his head touched hers softly, as he slowly guided her into a better position.

"Uh… uh… Lincoln, what are you doing?" she squeaked in a panicked voice.

"Oh, I'm just guiding you to help," Lincoln said nervously, "What, do you want me to step back and…"

"No," Jordan said, "It's fine. I'm… I'm okay like this," she said with shyness. Her cheeks were burning once again, but this time it was less of an inferno of emotion… and more of a warm hearth. It felt soft, comfortable, loving. It was… nice.

He felt nice, against her skin.

"Okay, so… what you want to do is… move your arm a little forward," Lincoln said slowly, as his face began to glow itself, the same shy tone of flaming red. He swallowed as he and Jordan moved their arms in unison.

"Ok, now… push this one a little forward. And… try now."

Jordan nodded affirmatively, and pulled back her arm yet again, and shot forward. She expects the same results as last time, for her to completely miss the white ball. However, she struck the colorless sphere, sending it across the clothed table and breaking the rack, with such force that two striped balls even sunk into the pockets on the corners.

Jordan beamed with excitement as she turned to Lincoln, who also had a happy look on his face. "Oh my God, I did it."

"I knew you cou- OOF" he didn't finish his sentence, for Jordan had just surprised him with a hug, pulling him in tightly in a moment of sheer excitement. "Thank you, Lincoln," she said, directly in his ear, and the young boy, despite his shock, still said "You're welcome, Jordan."

And he couldn't help but notice… she smelled really nice. And her hair felt so soft against his skin that he felt his mind slip away slowly and began to enjoy the moment…

However, Jordan suddenly snapped out of her celebratory state, and found herself tightly embracing her crush. The girl and boy looked each other directly in the eyes, before jumping away from each other, startled.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Jordan said, before Lincoln shakily replied with "It's… it's not a problem. It's fine… really…" he tried to reassure, before he trailed off. The two stood there, together, looking away at other things in the room, as Jordan slipped back into her own mind.

 _DANG IT! WHY DID I DO THAT?!_

 _You let your hormones control you, love…_

 _SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT HELPING!_

 _What's there to help? You just keep messing up, time after time. Face it, Jordan, you two will never be…_

"Um, Jordan?" she heard the white haired boy ask. She looked back to him, and he had a sheepish look on his face as he offered her the cue stick again, "Uh… do you want to keep playing? We can stop if you want…"

"No," Jordan said, "No, it's fine. Let's… let's keep going."

Lincoln smiled awkwardly but still fondly at her, and walked over to his side of the table, as Jordan took aim once again. And as she did, she grinned triumphantly to herself.

 _Sorry, what was that? We will never be what?_

* * *

"So, did you have a fun time with Albert's grandson?"

Jordan nodded enthusiastically, and her grandmother smiled as she lay her head back on her pillow. She was stretched on the bed, Jordan sitting by her side. The older woman looked at her granddaughter and smirked. "You seem to be in a good mood. Did you kiss?"

"What? No, no, no, we didn't kiss…"

"Still, something must've happened between you two. Why, you're practically glowing."

Jordan didn't answer. She simply looked to the side, away from her grandmother's gaze. Catherine suddenly gained a questioning look on her face. "Jordan… does this boy… have you even told him yet?"

"Told him how I feel? I mean… it's not that important…"

"Jordan… does he know?"

Jordan sighed and shook her head, confirming her grandmother's suspicions. "Jordan… dear, you have to let the boy know sooner or later."

"I know, Grandma, but…"

"Jordan, before you go waving your 'buts' around, let me tell you something, something personal…" she took a deep breath, practically wheezing, before she continued with her tale, "Jordan… I've been alive for a long time now. I've seen many things, done many things… felt many things. Believe me when I say this, my young granddaughter… you'll have a long journey ahead of you, and as you go along, there is only one thing that truly matters on the way…"

"What is it?" Jordan asked quietly, even though she already knew what the old woman was going to answer. Catherine beamed softly, and whispered "A partner on your way."

Jordan swallowed as she considered her grandmother's words. "But Grandma… I don't even know if he feels the same way…" she protested.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," the old woman said gently, patting her granddaughter's hands in support, "I was nervous when I tried to ask your grandfather, God rest his soul, but finding out the answer was so much greater than waiting forever, and always wondering 'What if?' Do you understand?"

Jordan paused, before nodding slowly. "I… I think I do…"

"Well, looks like you have a chance now," Catherine said with a grin as she pointed out the open door to her room, and Jordan saw Lincoln and Albert walking besides each other, towards the stairs. Jordan looked back to her grandmother with a bit of a scared look on her face, but the old woman's determined approval encouraged her forward.

"Thank you, Grandma. For everything," she said as she nervously got up from her chair… and ran. She ran out of her room and into the halls, rushing past Seymour and dodging an angry Scoots, until she got close enough to the young man that she called out "LINCOLN!"

He and his grandfather paused in their steps, and turned around to look at her. "Hey Jordan. What's up?" he asked. The girl took a few moments to collect her breath, before she asked "Can we *gasp* talk somewhere more private?"

"Uh…" he said intelligently as he looked up to his grandfather. Albert indicated towards her, so Lincoln nodded his head. "Yeah, we can talk."

"Just go to my room. I'm going to be, uh, doing something else," Albert said as he walked away from the two youths, to give them their privacy. Lincoln gave Jordan a confused look, but started walking in the direction of his grandfather's room, Jordan following behind him. They entered the room, and just like earlier, they were alone.

"So what…"

"Lincoln, I like you a lot," Jordan just blurted out, before she had time to stop herself or rethink it, "I really like you, for as long as I've known you. And I know that you had your eyes on Cristina and Ronnie Anne and Paige, but… but I want to know; did you ever have eyes for me?"

The boy looked incredibly shocked at what he was hearing, and Jordan groaned internally. This was it… she blew it.

"J-Jordan, I… I…" Lincoln stammered as he felt himself start to sweat. He wiped his forehead with his arm and took a deep breath in order to relax himself. "Jordan… I… I never thought that you… that you thought about me like that."

Jordan perked up. Where was he going with this?

"And… I would be lying if I said I never thought about you like that…" he admitted in a hushed tone, his shyness overcoming him, "So… I don't really know…"

Jordan held up one finger. "How about this Lincoln? One date. One date to try and see if it can… work between us. One chance to see if we can be girlfri... if we can be girlfriend and boy… if we can be girlfriend and boyfriend," she managed on the third try, feeling her whole body heat up in embarrassment. A powerful, Sun-like explosion of heat across her body, and she knew the only thing that could calm it down was his next words. She looked expectantly, beggingly even, at the young boy, as he mulled it over in his mind, conflictive emotions on his face, when he finally looked up at her…

… and smiled. He smiled that same warm, loving smile from all those years ago.

"Alright, Jordan. Let's… let's try it."

* * *

 **:D**


	5. Chapter 5

***Auto comes back from the airport. It was a tiring trip, so he just wanted to sit back and maybe catch up with those new Loud House episodes. He could put off writing for one more day…**

 **Then he saw something wonderful… Lincoln, in his undies, standing in front of Girl Jordan. He immediately opened up a Word Doc and got to work on a new Jordancoln/Jordcoln/Jordoln/whatever chapter. He felt fatigued at the end, but it was worth it.**

 **And when all was said and done, he sat back with a sick shipping smile…***

* * *

There were so many options for a beautiful, perfect first date in Royal Woods. Perhaps they could go to a mini-golf court, and played the game in close quarters of each other, enjoying each other's company more than the game they were playing. Maybe they go to a museum; many subjects to talk about, most of them leading up to the romantic ideals that have lasted through the ages. Otherwise, there was the option of the amusement park…

"Amusement park?"

"I'M NOT DONE TALKING!" Jordan screamed at Mollie, who jumped back slightly from her friend's sudden and aggressive outburst. The visible distress in her eyes caused Jordan a pang of guilt, and she immediately followed up with "Sorry about that. I'm just… really stressed out and on edge about this whole thing."

"I-I get it," Mollie said, as she reached for another slice of pizza. The two were at Gus' after Jordan had called up Mollie in a panic after realizing she had very few ideas for how to make a good first impression on her white haired potential boyfriend. Mollie had initially declined, but after Jordan insisted on there being pizza ("Just don't buy me that pineapple stuff you like") Mollie accepted her offer, and the two had been discussing the matter of the date ever since.

"It's the first date and all," Mollie continued, "You have to make a good impression on him and show him you can actually… you know, work together. As a couple"

"Exactly. That's what I'm worried about. What if I mess up, and he thinks it'll never work between us. Or worse, he could decide it was so bad that he packs up and moves to the city with Ronnie?"

"Do you really think he would do that?"

"Remember what Christina did after that video popped up of him?"

Both Mollie and Jordan shuddered; Mollie shuddered at how Cristina had decided to skip grades completely just to be away from Lincoln, and Jordan shuddered with jealousy at how she wasn't the one Lincoln was pretend kissing on that weird vampire bust…

"Well, I can promise you he won't move to the city if you have a bad date. Or change schools, or defect to another country, or get plastic surgery so you can't recognize him," Mollie said, in case Jordan was planning to bring those options up.

She was.

"Still, I'd rather have a good date with him than a bad one. This is something I've wanted since forever. I can't… mess up now," Jordan said.

Mollie sighed softly, and eyed her friend with pity. Mollie liked Lincoln as well, but in a different way. Their relationship was more… rival based than anything. The two of them would butt heads all the time, trying to outdo each other, especially when it came to aquatic activities. And Mollie had grown a little appreciation for the guy. So while she couldn't see relate to Jordan's romantic pining, she could understand her wanting to be close to him.

So she smiled gently and gave her friend the best option she could think of; "How about Jean Juan's French Mex? That's where my cousin had her first date, and she said that a lot of teenagers have their first dates there."

"Jean Juan's French Mex?" Jordan repeated to herself, rubbing her chin in thought. Her face broke into a bright beaming smile, "Oh my God, Mollie, that's perfect. Such a romantic place with such good food, there's no way he could hate it."

"Actually, that might not be such a good idea. I just remembered that Joy told me that Jean Juan's French Mex is where Lincoln and Ronnie Anne…"

Mollie stopped when she realized that Jordan was not even in the same reality as her, as she excitedly mashed the touch screen on her phone, searching Lincoln's number amongst her contacts, and Mollie had a sneaking suspicion that she was arguing with herself in her head like she often did. So the brown haired girl sighed as she crossed her fingers and hoped that Ronnie and Lincoln's kiss at Jean Juan's wouldn't be brought up…

* * *

Across Royal Woods, the very infamous Loud House was living up to its name when ten loud, long, high-pitched and cheery "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE's" rose into the air, making the only boy amongst the Loud siblings regret his decision to get rid of his Nose B Gone's.

"LOUDS, KEEP YOUR VOICES DOWN! DECENT PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO NAP!" the siblings heard come from their grouchy neighbor, Mr. Grouse. Luna popped her head out of the window, and responded with "Sorry, Mr. Grouse. We'll try to keep more quiet."

"Yeah, try. You mean like how you try to make your bagpipes not sound like torture devices, Luna?" the elderly man shot back with. All Luna could do was smile sheepishly as she ducked back into her home and shut the window behind her. "Alright, dudes, let's keep it down for Grouse's sake."

"How am I supposed to keep it down? Lincoln's been asked out by another girl. I just want to-" Lori was quickly interrupted by Luna covering her mouth, in case she wanted to squeal again.

"Look, it's not that big of a deal. Can you just please stop with the noise?" Lincoln begged, cringing slightly in pain.

"But, Linky, it is a big deal," Leni said, "You two totes look cute together. You should've been together a long time ago. I've always said that."

"No you haven't. You used to say I should've been with Ronnie Anne."

Leni put a finger to her chin in confusion. "You know, you're right. But then how have I always said that you should've been with Jordan? Unless… Oh My Gosh, Ronnie and Jordan are the same person. And they can shapeshift…"

"Good job, Lincoln. You've accidentally given your elder sister a delusional belief in transmorphing entities. And we all know we don't need any more sisters with delusional beliefs in the supernatural," Lisa said in a deadpan tone as she eyed Lucy and Lynn.

"If you're all done with your monkey business, I want to hear about where Linky's going to take her on their _first date_ ," Lola said, her special emphasis on the words 'first date' putting her brother slightly on edge. He swallowed nervously, tugging at his collar before answering nervously"Um… I was thinking we could go to Gus' Game and Grub…"

The ten GASPs he heard in response confirmed his worst fears; that his sisters were planning on getting involved.

"Oh no. You ten… nine, I guess," he said as he looked at Lily, who stared back with a vacant expression, "aren't going to meddle with my love life again. I like Jordan, we get along fine, this date will be a success without-"

Lori grabbed Lincoln's shoulder and looked him aggressively in the eyes. "Lincoln, if you think for a _minute_ we're going to let you ruin your first date with that girl by taking her to Gus', then you are literally dead wrong. Who goes to that place for a date, anyways?"

"I bet Lincoln and Clyde go on dates together there," Luan whispered to Luna.

"Stop it, dude. I wanna hear what everyone else's saying."

"All I'm saying is; Clincoln Mcloud forever."

Okay, that one got an amused chuckle out of Luna.

Back on the other side of the room, Lincoln sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine. You can all help me, BUT…" he said loudly, before his sisters got too excited, "all you guys can tell me is where the date should be held. Don't tell me what to wear, don't tell me how to talk, don't tell me to ask her for her blood type…"

"Dang it," Lucy muttered.

"… just any suggestions for what we should do. Anyone?"

Lynn's hand quickly shot up in the air, and before Lincoln could even ask, she blurted out "Take her to a softball game. Maybe you two will end up on the kissing cam~" Lynn said, turning around and grabbing her own shoulders, making slight kissing noises as she did.

"I don't think she's into sports, though."

Lynn turned back and snorted. "More like you're not into sports. Just making excuses."

"What Lincoln needs is to take her to an open mic night for comedy," Luan suggested, "Girls really respond to a funny guy."

"I say the opposite. Drama and sadness is what draws a girl's attention," Lucy said, "Prove to her how complicated you are with lines of dark poetry."

She leaned into her brother's face. " _Let it come from within,_ " she whispered, causing him, and a few other siblings, to shake nervously.

"Screw that. Go to a monster truck derby," Lana shouted.

"No. Go to a beauty pageant. Preferably one of mine," Lola said.

"Rock concert. There's a lot of room for tongue action."

"Go to, like, the mall for some shopping."

"I would enjoy for my potential mate to take me on a stroll through the library. One that I haven't been barred entry from, of course."

"Poo poo!"

"Guys, guys," Lori said, trying to calm her siblings down. As they continued to yell out suggestions, her eyes hardened and she grit her teeth, before removing one of her shoes and slamming it down on the podium before her. "GUYS!" she yelled, forcing her siblings to pause up.

The eldest sister took a calming breath, before turning her head towards the young man and calmly saying "Lincoln… if you're serious about this girl, and I hope you are… then you should literally take her to Jean Juan's French Mex."

"Jean Juan's? Actually that sounds pretty good," Lynn said, as her sisters nodded alongside her.

Lori smiled fondly as she looked back into her memories. "I remember when Bobby took me there for our first time out together. The air was filled with the sharp smells of spices, the atmosphere set by romantic lighting and beautiful calm music, but the best part of my time there was… was Bobby himself. He looked amazing in the dim lights, and while we did have a few slip-ups here and there…"

"Don't we know it," Lynn whispered to Luan, who nodded affirmatively with a smile.

"… we still had an amazing time," Lori said, her eyes sparkling wide. She looked back down to her brother, and simply said, "What I'm getting at, Lincoln, is that if you and her really want it to work between you two… then it will, as long as you two care about each other like me and Boo Boo Bear do. But, still, take it from me, you two will have a good time at Jean Juan's," Lori concluded with a soft and sisterly smile. Lincoln smiled back at with gratitude, and got up from his seat on the floor.

"Thanks, everyone. Really. As much as I complain… I'm lucky to have sisters that look out for me as much as you do…"

"Aw, Lincoln!" came his response.

 _Even if your looking out causes me more trouble than I need,_ Lincoln thought, but he decided to keep that second part to himself, opting to instead smile at his ten sisters before ducking out of the room and reaching into his pocket. He pulled out his phone, and was about to call Jordan when suddenly his phone rang, displaying her name and picture on his screen.

"That's convenient," he said with a small shrug, before answering her call.

"Hey Lincoln," came the voice from the other side, sounding as sweet to him as the music of an angel's harp, "I got an idea of where we should have our first d-date."

Lincoln smiled to himself. "What a coincidence. I got an idea too…"

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter wasn't too focused on Linc and Jordan together (I feel like there was more Lobby than anything). I'm really tired right now (I literally got back from the airport four hours ago, and watched the episode three hours ago. I just write fast), and romantic stuff takes me a while to write up. I'll rest up for now and try to go back to uploading on my usual schedule.**

 **I can promise you this… next chapter should be a lot longer, and really dig into Jordan and Lincoln's relationship.**

 **If… you… know… what… I'm… saying ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**For the most part, I liked to keep these chapters in the 2k word range. It felt appropriate at the time, but I think I'm going to end that rule, starting with this chapter.**

 **And I just want to ask one question; ever since Mollie had a bigger role in Pasture Bedtime, she's become associated with Girl Jordan more and more. So, my question is; do you guys want to see more appearances by her in this story?**

 **And Fanboy-Guest… I will neither confirm nor deny anything ;)**

* * *

As he exited Vanzilla, closing the door sharply to block out the high pitched excitement coming from his eldest sister, Lincoln Loud looked up at the sign of the fusion restaurant where he was on his… well, for all intents and purposes, this was his first date, agreed upon both parties as such.

And the fact that it was at Jean Juan's French Mex, he thought with a smile.

There was something incredibly comforting about the multicultural eatery. Lincoln stared up at the sign placed above the restaurant, where the familiar portly man in a sombrero looked down at him, casting a large and dark shadow in the sunset light, and the boy paused for a moment to think back to some of the good memories he had at this place.

He remembered that this was one of the places he had spent time hanging out with Bobby.

He remembered him and Lana discovering that the restaurant was preparing special roasted duck enchiladas, and the two of them rushing off with boxes and crates of crazed ducks.

He remembered… he swallowed nervously as he remembered that this was the place where he and Ronnie Anne had shared their first kiss, on that double date with their older siblings all those months ago...

Lincoln sighed a bit at the memory, as he felt his feelings begin to mix. On one side, it was a fond memory he had, a sweet reminder of the tender relationship he had with a friend he missed almost every day. But on the other side, he was about to meet an incredible girl inside, someone who he related to and loved spending time with.

"It's not fair for me to compare them…" he said to himself, and yet he still worried; what if he did? What if somewhere, in the back of his mind, he would always be thinking of the sweet embrace with Ronnie Anne's soft lips, unable to move on. It wasn't fair to Jordan. She would be trying so hard for this to work between them… only for it to be wasted because of a ghost from the past.

"What, are you waiting for the doors to magically open for you, your highness?" Lincoln heard Lori say sarcastically. He glanced over his shoulder to see that she had rolled down the window, and was looking at him with intrigue in her eyes.

"Sorry, Lori, I was just… thinking about stuff…" he admitted. The young woman raised an eyebrow, before she realized what her brother may have been thinking about, and her expression quickly softened.

"Oh, Lincoln… were you thinking about what happened between you and Ronnie Anne?" she asked her brother gently, to which he shamefully nodded.

"Well… it was literally a big deal for you, so… I can see why you'd be thinking about that," she said uncomfortably, trying to think of the right words to comfort and reassure her brother.

"I'm just… I'm just worried that I'm going to mess thing up because of that. And I really don't want to. I want it to work between me and Jordan, I do. But… what if I mess everything up because I keep thinking about Ronnie Anne?"

For a moment, there was silence between the two siblings. Lincoln stared at his older sister, hoping for some guidance or wisdom that her age and experience had brought her. When it came to relationships especially, Lincoln would reluctantly turn to Lori, because as much as he hated to admit it, the eldest sibling of their family often dispensed amazing advice. So he watched her facial features change and shift expectantly, as she looked like she was in inner turmoil over how to approach the matter.

But suddenly, she stopped. She looked back up from the steering wheel to her little brother…

…and she smiled comfortingly.

"Lincoln," she started softly, "You're not going to mess this up. I promise you that."

"How do you…"

"Because you two literally get along so well everywhere else," Lori said, interrupting what she knew her brother was going to ask, "I've seen you two together, and you two just… click. You're both kind hearted, friendly, generous, and well-meaning. You both like comics and your weird gross foods… and some sports, every once in a while."

"I wish it were once in a while," he scoffed under his breath, but still paid attention to his sister.

"What I'm trying to say, Lincoln is… you managed to get close to each by just being yourselves. Do you really think that you can mess it up now?"

"I… I guess you're right, Lori," Lincoln said as he realized that… his sister actually made a good point. The two of them had been together for a long time. She had all the qualities that he looked for in a person; charm, kindness, calm restraint even when angered, a beautiful smile and a loving look in her warm, hazel eyes whenever she saw him… everything he looked for in a friend.

Everything he looked for in a girl, he realized.

"Thanks, Lori. I've said this a lot before, but you're always right when it comes to this stuff," he complimented his sister.

 _I like to think I'm right about everything in general,_ she thought to herself, but chose not to verbalize that and instead smile and her brother and even give him a little thumbs up. "Good luck, Lincoln. I know you'll make it work."

The young eleven year old put on a silly grin and returned the thumbs up. "I hope so too."

"Now, I'll pick you up in a few hours, or when you call. Of course… maybe I won't have to pick you up and you can go home with Jordan~" she said in a sing-songy fashion, smiling more playfully.

"Come on, Lori, I'm still a kid," he said, blushing furiously and shoving his hands into his pockets.

"But you know what I'm talking about, so it could happen…"

Lincoln chose to simply rush indoors, leaving the smirking young woman in her van. She sighed fondly, wishing her only brother the best of luck and moved to reach her hand over to the put the car in drive…

"WAIT, LORI, LET ME OUT! I NEED TO FOLLOW HIM INSIDE!" she heard come from the back of the van. She immediately jerked her head to see what was going on, and who else but Lynn, dressed in her ninja suit, pops her head over the back seats.

"Lynn? What are you doing here?" Lori asked.

"Duh. I'm here to spy on Lincoln, make sure his date goes well," she said, pointing at her ninja outfit.

"Oh no you don't. I remember how you and Luan spied on me and Bobby on our first time together, so consider this payback for that time," Lori said as she slammed the pedal, driving Vanzilla (and more importantly, her sister) away from the fusion restaurant as fast as she could…

* * *

Jordan liked to think of herself as a calm person. Sure, she had her flairs of temper and anger, but who didn't? So, when the waiter told her that they were out of truffle fries fajita wraps, she chose to look on the bright side of things.

 _It doesn't really matter what I'm eating, cause this isn't about eating. It's about… me and him,_ she thought dreamily, as her thoughts turned away from bizarre food mixings and to thoughts of his fair, ashen hair… his soft and comforting voice… his sparkling azure eyes…

"Hey Jordan!"

"Lincoln," she jumped back in her seat slightly from surprise as her date took out a chair in front of her and sat back down. Jordan chastised herself for being so caught up in her own thoughts and imaginations.

 _Well… at least I can say the real deal is better than the mental images…_

…

 _Hmm, usually I'd have thought something weirder. I guess I'm finally thinking normal again._

"I… I mean, hey Lincoln," Jordan quickly corrected after her little outburst, "I'm glad you made it."

"Well," the young boy said, reaching over to scratch the back of his head as a red blush enveloped his cheeks, "I… I really did want to see if this could work between us."

"Oh. Oh yeah. I guess you're right."

Lincoln looked confused for a second. "Right about what?"

Now it was her turn to blush. "Right about… if this could work out between us."

"Oh," he said softly, before turning away in embarrassment, though Jordan did note a small smile on his face, even with him turned away.

As has been noted before, Jordan and Lincoln were fairly similar in a few ways. Unfortunately, that also meant that the two would share a similar difficulty in expressing romantic feelings, as they would come to learn shortly.

Luckily, the universe conspires in it's own ways to bring people together.

"So… uh… do you want to order?" Lincoln offered. Jordan nodded, and she reached for the menu. Of course, there was only one menu, so Lincoln immediately reached for it as well.

As soon as Jordan had touched her hand to the food menu, Lincoln's fingers, aimed at the same spot, found themselves not touching cardboard, but rather brushing against her soft skin. The two both felt a pleasant tingle from the contact, and they looked back up at each other. Her eyes met his as nervous, yet still gentle, smiles emerged slowly onto their faces.

"Oh, I didn't know you didn't have a menu," Jordan said with a bluster, "Here, take this one," she offered him the menu.

"But then how will you order?"

Jordan actually laughed a little. "Just give it back to me when you're done, Lincoln."

"Oh. Yeah, I'll… I'll just do that," he said with a small awkward chuckle, taking the menu from her hands. Despite his little blunder, Lincoln felt… better than he did before. Rather than a weird and embarrassing situation, the atmosphere felt more fun and fond.

"You know, Jordan… if I had done with that with another girl, they probably would've mocked me," he admitted.

"How so?"

"Well, let's say I was here with Cristina. I know she probably would have just scoffed and rolled her eyes at me. Ronnie Anne and Paige probably would have made fun of me. I mean… I hope you don't think I'm wimpy or anything, but… it's nice having someone who doesn't make you feel like you're messing up all the time."

Jordan cocked her head slightly to the side as he finished, and for a moment Lincoln worried that he had said something wrong. But, much to his relief, the brown haired girl before him smiled gently.

"Well, I think you're c-cute when you mess up like that," she admitted in a hushed yet romantic whisper. Lincoln smiled gently in return and handed her the menu. Jordan reached over and once again, their hands touched.

But this time it wasn't an accident.

* * *

The rest of their time spent at the restaurant went off without a hitch. The two made their orders; Lincoln ordered the Duck and Crab Tacos, while Jordan was satisfied with the Blue Cheese Quesadilla. And as they ate their food, Jordan brought up a topic she'd been thinking about for a while.

"So, Lincoln, can I ask you something about your family?"

The boy tried to answer her, but had a bit of difficulty swallowing his mouthful of poultry and seafood, so he instead opted to nod at her while reaching for a glass of water.

"Your family… what's it like? Having so many sisters."

"Oh, it's great," Lincoln said as he finished with his water, "I can never get to the bathroom to myself, I have to fight with ten people for the remote, I usually get outvoted by a ten to one ratio… it's the most fun thing ever," he ended with a sarcastic grin.

Jordan covered her mouth as she giggled. "It does kinda sound like fun."

Lincoln chuckled to himself. "Yeah, I guess it is, actually. I mean… I do complain about it a lot, but the truth is that I'm really grateful for all of them. Sure, we fight, but we always make up. And it is nice to always have someone to turn to, and have your back. And I love all my sisters, so it works out in the end."

"Do you love them all equally?" Jordan said, raising an eyebrow jokingly.

"Um… don't tell anyone of them I said this," he said, leaning over to whisper to her, "but I do love Lily a bit more than the others. But just a bit. And hey, she's Lily. Everyone loves her more than they love everyone else, whether they'll admit that or not. But still…"

Jordan smiled as she made the 'my lips are sealed and I threw away the key' gesture.

Lincoln grinned a little as he rest back down in his seat. "You know, I know I'm still a kid and I have my whole life to decide, but… sometimes when Lisa forces me to think about what I want for the future, I… I sometimes think that I'd like to have a large family myself…"

Lincoln glanced back at his date, and noticed her shying away from his sight, her face glowing crimson, and he then realized what he just said.

"Oh, no, no, no. I didn't mean… Not like that…" he said, his face started to heat up. He felt as though his ears were warm enough to cook the next duck parfait.

"Wait… it's fine. Really. We're just talking about the future, hypothetically," Jordan said nervously, waving her arms in front of her, worried that she offended her date, "And if I'm being honest… I wouldn't mind a big family."

"Y-you wouldn't?" Lincoln asked. Jordan noticed him calming down slightly, so she attempted to do the same.

She took a deep breath before she started. "Lincoln, I… for the most part, I come from a rich family. Not the richest, but… well, you've been to one of my pool parties."

The two briefly flashbacked to the night where Lincoln rushed through her yard in nothing but his underwear. Lincoln cringed at the memory.

Jordan sighed, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"But the point is… you know that wealthier families don't… have a lot of members. They have less kids. And… I won't lie, it sometimes gets lonely around my home…" Jordan said with a small sigh.

"But you do have family. I've seen them. Don't you… don't you all spend time with each other?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, but… they get busy, a lot. And I've been with myself for a long time. Really, all I have are my friends. Mollie, Cookie… you," she said shyly, "And I really like you guys, but… I really wish I could talk more with my family. Spend more time with them."

Lincoln swallowed, his mind unsure how to process Jordan's revelations. He struggled to understand the concept of a family that didn't spend time with each other. He couldn't imagine a day in his life where he didn't listen to Lori's chatter, try on something for Leni, rock out with Luna, get pranked by Luan, toss a ball around with Lynn, help Lucy come up with a rhyme, break up one of the twins' many fights, make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for Lisa or change one of Lily's diapers. He scratched his head as he came to realize how good he's had it with his sisters, and promised himself he would tell his sisters how much he appreciated them later.

But now, he had another girl he needed to speak to.

His heart hammered in his chest as he reached over to touch her hand on the table reassuringly, his calm touch causing the girl to look up into his eyes. Her hazel met his blue in an electrifying look between them.

"I can't be like your family," he said with honesty, "But… if you ever feel alone, or need someone to spend time with… you can always count on me."

Jordan smiled affectionately at the young man. "Thank you, Lincoln," before she chuckled slightly, "You know, we're two eleven year olds on a date. We should be doing something more fun than talking about our families and the future."

Lincoln slapped himself on the forehead, laughing. "Yeah, I guess so... Actually, I do have an idea for some fun if you want."

 _Oh wow. I thought I would be the one who propositioned him,_ Jordan thought, groaning as she realized her sinister thoughts were back.

 _Easy girl. It's not going be like that._

"Well… if you have the time…"

"I do. Can you stay out a little longer?" he asked, his cute sparkling eyes melting through whatever little defenses Jordan had left.

"Yeah, I can," she said, wiping her in case any food stuck to her face, "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

After finishing their meals (or at least Lincoln finishing his food and whatever remained of Jordan's food) the two had departed from Jean Juan's French Mex, and Jordan had followed behind Lincoln the entire time. He never said where they were going, but from the look on his face, Jordan could assume he was fairly excited about it, which made her smile.

As they walked together, the moon began to poke out at them. It wasn't the romantic full moon that Jordan would have wished for, but it was still silver and glowing enough to allow her to see what her date looked like in the moonlight.

The beautiful beams of the moon fell onto Lincoln, and his silvery hair shined in the glow of the moon, and his entire body was bathed with a romantic aura. Jordan found herself blushing softly as she stared. She smelled the air around him, and was pleased to pick up the pleasant scents of warm meats and breads, cooked in a warm hearth.

She smiled again; how did she get so lucky?

"Well, here we are," he said softly, and Jordan looked up at the building.

Gus's Game and Grub.

"Ooh, what a romantic. Taking me to an arcade," Jordan said teasingly.

Lincoln smiled in response. "Well, I thought I should bring you here because… this is where it all started…" the young boy swallowed, before turning to Jordan. She was taken aback slightly by his eyes, so clear and beautiful in the soft glow of the moon.

"When we came here a while ago… I didn't know how I felt about you. I… felt something but… I didn't really know what. Until Lori spoke to me, and she made me realize…"

"R-realize what?" Jordan asked, well aware of the answer.

Lincoln leaned in closer, their faces barely separated by a thin wall of air. "That… I really did like you," he said, his face glowing an affectionate red.

Their breaths were felt on the other's skin.

Their faces both tingled with euphoric sensation.

Their eyes met with loving and wanting looks.

 _Just do it, Jordan,_ she thought to herself, and for once, she didn't bother to fight back against it.

She leaned in closer, closing her eyes, as her lips gently brushed against his. It wasn't a kiss, but a small show that she was ready to.

Lincoln understood, and finally grabbed her gently by her cheeks and crashed their lips together.

Neither of them moved as they both stood, close by each other, as their mouths did everything for them. There was no need for words or gestures. It was clear how much they cared for each other.

How much they needed each other.

How much they loved each other.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they separated, but only slightly, and they both smiled at each other.

"Wanna go inside and play some of the games?" Lincoln asked.

"I think I'm fine here," she responded.

Then they kissed again. And again. And again…

* * *

 **That felt really good to write.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So… I may have some explaining to do…**

 **In typical Auto fashion, I ran out of ideas for this one-shot series because I never plan ahead. That being said, I was always brainstorming ideas but for months, nothing good stuck. It was only when I got sick that this idea struck me and I typed it out. Finally, some Jordcoln. It's been too long ;-;**

 **Also, some credit for 763Boi for reminding me to put some focus on this story.**

* * *

The enchanted feelings Jordan held onto from that night refused to evaporate. Even though it had only been a few days since she and Lincoln of them held each other and kissed in the moonlight, it felt like slow crawling months. Jordan sighed loudly in class, her eyes glassy and her mind somewhere else.

"Hey, Jordan, what page are we on?"

The brunette snapped out of her dreamy state and turned her head towards Mollie, lifting the textbook and pointing at random pictures with a worried expression. "She's talking about decimals, but I can't find them."

"I don't know," Girl Jordan whispered with a shrug.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Mollie hissed back, and Jordan frowned, causing Mollie to back down slightly. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I was just… thinking about something else," she heaved another wistful sigh, and Mollie smirked with a hint of malevolent glee.

"Would this have something to do with a boy that may or may not be absent today?"

"He's absent?" Jordan's head shot towards where Lincoln was supposed to be seated, and true to Mollie's word, his desk was empty. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. Probably skipping 'cause he's playing video games."

"No, then Clyde would be absent as well."

Mollie huffed with irritation. "Look, I'm just going to ask Stella about the page if you can't tell me…"

"Mollie, Girl Jordan, can you two _please_ be quiet?!" Mrs. Jonson snapped from the front of the class, and both girls piped down. Jordan shot her friend an apologetic grin, which was met with an unamused scowl.

"We'll continue this later," Mollie grumbled before turning to Stella and asking for the page number. Jordan took one last glance at Lincoln's empty chair, and for some reason, she felt her heart sink a little. _Where is he?_

* * *

The bell to lunch rang, and the ravenous hordes of schoolchildren, desperate for their lunch and ensuing recess time, burst out of their classrooms and washed over the hallways of Royal Woods Elementary like a tidal wave. All except Mollie and Jordan, as Jordan had to wait for a few seconds for her darker haired friend to stroll out of class.

"Soooooooooooo… you didn't tell me too much, even though I am your best friend," Mollie shot her an accusatory glance. "But I can guess based on how you've been acting lately, you and Lincoln must've finally… you know..."

Jordan's face went completely red, confirming that yes, they were indeed boyfriend and girlfriend now.

"Well, I still don't approve your choice in men," Mollie rolled her eyes and gave a cruel smirk. "I mean, I beat that guy at everything…"

"Nearly everything," Jordan said in feeble defense.

"Whatever… point is, I'm happy you finally got the guy you had your eye on. Really, I am."

A weak smile curved onto Jordan's lips, both relieved and still a little embarrassed on how easy she was to read. "Th-thanks, Mollie."

"That being said… how come _you_ don't know why he's absent? You'd think, out of all people, if he was going to not show up to class, he would've told you. Well… you and Clyde. His main love interests," Mollie snickered, before being roughly elbowed by Jordan.

The sandy haired girl then rubbed her chin, thinking about what Mollie had said. "Maybe… maybe he wanted to tell me, but couldn't…"

"What would stop him from picking up the phone and telling you 'Hey, I'm not going to be in school today, and tell Mollie how much I respect that she's not a nerd like me…'"

"He's told me stories. His sister Lisa… she can do scary things with the power," Jordan shivered, her mind filled with sparkling images of a mad toddler genius cackling as a glowing wave of living slime engulfed the whole world. "But I get what you're saying… maybe I'll talk to him later… at his house…"

 _Maybe I'll knock on the door, go to his bedroom, and find him waiting on a bed of roses in his comic reading underwear~_

"There's only one problem, though… I don't think I'm supposed to let his sisters know we're dating. He never said anything about it, but it seems like he'd rather we kept it between us, and wait until he's ready to tell them."

"Don't worry about that," Mollie said, suddenly pulling up her backpack and digging through the miscellaneous papers and folders until she found what she wanted. She pulled out a small packet of paper, littered with equations and inequalities. "Here; Mrs. Johnson gave me his homework so I could bring it to him. I was _going_ to rub in the fact that he still has to do homework, but you need it more than me."

Jordan raised a tentative hand, before slowly grabbing the packet and looking at it. "Are you serious?"

"Yep. Think of it as a noble sacrif- WHOOF!"

Mollie had been scooped up into the tightest hug she had ever been in. Jordan wasn't the most athletic girl in the school, but she did have the most upper body strength. _Must be all that dang dodgeball,_ Mollie thought in her boa constrictor hug.

"Oh, thank you, Mollie. Thank you, thank you, thank you," she squealed in delight, and all Mollie could say in response, through her grit teeth was, " _It's still the early days… she'll get less lovey dovey soon enough… Lovey dovey Girl Jordan hurts, though…_ "

And then she passed out. I don't care, though, so moving on…

* * *

Girl Jordan took a deep breath as she approached the front door of the Loud House. She had been standing there for the past fifteen minutes, trying to gather the courage to knock on the door. Normally, it wouldn't have been such a difficult act; just make a fist, rap the wood with your knuckles, and wait patiently for someone to answer…

 _I feel like I've been in this situation before._

She sighed loudly. She didn't know what exactly she was nervous about, but something made her a little worried at her core. Call it intuition or general foreboding, but the young girl could sense something was wrong. For one thing, every other time she dropped by the home, it was bursting with shouts, music, explosions and the loud shattering of vases against the force of footballs. It was a bit more quiet now, and that may have caused her pause.

"What's the worst that could've happened to him?" she tried to reassure herself. "If he… let's say, died, then they would have told us and I could be at home sobbing my eyes out… he's probably fine… just knock on the door already!"

Before she could stop herself, she banged a fist on the door repeatedly before standing back and waiting for someone to open it.

She wouldn't wait too long before the door was swung open, and a blonde young woman in a turquoise dress answered, looking down at Jordan with a smile. "Oh hi, Girl Jordan," Leni greeted with a friendly wave. Jordan smiled and returned the greeting. "Hi Leni. I'm here to give Lincoln his homework. Cause he wasn't in school today."

"Yeah, I know," Leni said, her head hanging slightly and her bottom lip give a quiver. "Linky's been sick recently. Lisa said not to worry, but he's been sneezing and coughing a lot."

"Oh no," Jordan gasped. "That's why he hasn't been around."

"He's been in bed for a while. Mom and Dad told us to keep quiet so that we wouldn't disturb him. The worst part is that Linky might have caught it from us."

"Even if he did, Leni, it's not your fault. Or any of your sisters. It's just nature," Jordan offered the blonde a small smile, and Leni appreciated it.

"Thanks, Girl Jordan. Before you go to Linky, can I ask for some quick help with my homework?"

"Uh… I don't think I can help with high schooler homework…"

"Yes, you can. It's about you. Can you name two countries that share a border with you?" Leni asked, scratching her hair in confusion. "I've been stuck on that question for a while, so I'm glad you showed up when you did."

Jordan was confused for a moment, before pinching the bridge of her nose as she realized where Leni had gotten confused. "Leni… different Jordan…"

Leni gave her another puzzled look, so Jordan rolled her eyes and muttered " _Iraq and Syria,_ " under her breath as she walked past the thankful young woman up the stairs, her glare softening as she looked down the hall. She was pretty sure Lincoln said his room was the last one, in the middle of the others, but she wasn't sure which side.

 _I guess I'll just take a guess… and let the magnetic pull of love help me find him…_

She took out the small packet as she approached one of those doors and knocked gently. When she heard a small cough and a hoarse " _Come in,_ " she gave a sad smile. She smiled because it had been a while since she heard from him, but it was laced with the sadness of knowing that he was in pain.

She opened the door, blushing as she realized she was walking into a boy's room, and was greeted with the white haired boy struggling to get up off his back, and casting weary eyes onto the girl. His cheeks were red and probably burning, his eyes were tired and puffy, and his movements were a bit slow… but he smiled when he saw her, and that made her heart quiver for a second.

"Hey Jordan," he tiredly said with a wave. "Nice to see you."

"Hi Lincoln," she pulled up a chair that was already near his bed, probably from his mother or one of his older sisters sitting by him. "I, uh, I brought you some homework from class today…"

"Oh yay," he muttered sarcastically. "And here I thought that sick days were to get away from schoolwork."

"Too bad it's homework, then. You can never get away from it," she joked, making Lincoln cough out a few laughs.

"You know, you probably shouldn't be near me," Lincoln said, quickly switching from amused to concerned. "Getting sick… well, if someone in this house is sick, then everyone in this house gets sick. Me and Clyde even have a protocol…"

Lincoln stopped talking suddenly. A cooling touch had just enveloped his burning hand, and the boy felt relief from the soft feeling against his hot skin. He glanced down to see that Jordan had placed tentative fingers around his hand, and squeezed a little tightly in a physical show of support. "I'm fine, Lincoln," she said slowly and softly, and Lincoln heaved a hefty sigh from his aching throat.

"Thanks. I… I feel a little better already," he smiled. Beads of sweat were begin to form on his face, but before he could raise an arm to wipe it, Jordan had already grabbed a few tissues from a nearby box, and swept them across his brow and cheekbones.

"You know you don't have to take care of me…"

"I want to," she said with a slight nod, her braid moving in tangent with her hair. "And I expect the same from you when I get sick. So just lay back and get some rest, cause this girl is going to take care of it."

She flashed a wide smile and pointed at herself with her thumbs. Lincoln rolled his eyes, but smirked nonetheless. "Okay, Nurse Jordan… can you go get me some water?"

 _Nurse Jordan… I like that. Maybe I should be a nurse when I grow up…_

"Alright," she said, standing up from the chair and making her way down the stairs. She grabbed a small cup and headed to the sink, before shaking her head. "No, sink water is gross. He needs bottled water…"

"Bottled water?" she heard a tomboyish voice repeat, and turned to find a certain pony-tailed brunette grabbing a sports bar to chow into. "Sure, here's some. Catch!" she called as she tossed it at her with a swift underhand. Luckily, Jordan's instincts were honed by a long history of dodge ball, and she wrapped her fingers around the bottle in midair, striking a pose for theatrics sake.

"Woah, nice," Lynn applauded, before taking another quick look at the girl. "Say… you're that girl that Stinklon went out with, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess…"

Lynn's dark brown eyes lit up and her mouth twisted into a mischievous grin. "Hey, can you tell me what you did with him when you guys went to Jean Juan's? Lay it all out for me, sister. I have a bet riding with some of my sisters… what did you guys get to eat?"

"Uh… I had a quesadilla, and he… I don't remember exactly what was in it, but I remember he had tacos…"

"YES!" Lynn cried, throwing her balled fists into the air, before rushing out of the kitchen calling "Lans! Lols! You both owe LJ five bucks…"

"Well, she seemed… excited," Jordan with a confused look on her face, before tearing up inside. " _I didn't even get to relive the best parts_ …"

Whatever. It was all about the water. Jordan made her way up the stairway and walked towards Lincoln's room with the water in hand, passing by Lynn as she collected her winnings from Lana and Lola.

The twins both shot Jordan the nastiest scowls they could manage. Jordan gave an apologetic shrug before making her back to the young boy's room.

"Thanks," he rasped, reaching to grab it from her. Their fingers clinked as he took it from her, and he took a moment to enjoy the soothing sensation of the chilled plastic. He pressed it against his forehead to alleviate a little bit of the smoldering of his face, before finally taking a drink. He swallowed, and when he spoke again, it was more clear than before.

"You know, normally, I'd drink a soda when I have a sore throat… too bad Luna drank the last one. And the ones before that," he said with an unamused scowl.

Jordan giggled, and call him a sappy romantic fixing for mixed metaphors, but her harmoniously light laughter helped cool his ears.

"You know, I've been talking to your sisters around the house. Seems like a lot of fun to have them around… I kind of wish I grew up like this…"

"Believe me, it's not what you think it is," Lincoln explained, his dark eyelids drooping a bit more than usual. "In a family as big as mine… well, there's a lot of stories I could tell by beginning with that line… Point is, it isn't easy. Not everyone can handle it."

"What about you?" Jordan asked, her eyebrow slightly raised.

' _I can't handle it at all! Please, Jordan, run away with me! We can start a new life together, just the two of us!'_

"I-I like to think I can," Lincoln said with a smile. "I love my sisters, so it's easier to overlook their faults. Sure, Lola is stuck-up, Lori is stubborn, Luna is explosive, and some of Lana's pets actually terrify me… but hey, they overlook some of my faults, I'll overlook some of theirs. And I'd do anything for them…" he gave a light chuckle, followed by a fit of coughing, before speculating "As an example, I probably got sick because Lynn was sick the other day and I rubbed her back for her (please don't tell her I told you that she'll punch me)."

Lincoln lay back down, exhaling with relaxation. "So yeah, actually… it is pretty good with them."

"You know you should've mentioned some bad stuff to make me not want to live in a large family."

"Oh, I don't know… sometimes we evacuate the house because of Lily's diapers. Um… Luan is psychotic on April Fools. And all the things I said about my sisters earlier. That bad enough for you?"

Jordan shrugged, and Lincoln gave one last soft beam. "I'm glad you came today, Jordan. It's… it's nice having you around."

"I feel like it's been a while since it's been just the two of us," Jordan admitted. "So when you get better… do you want to go do something?"

"Do you think I would've said 'no?'" he answered with a sarcastic question, and Jordan gave him a light punch on the shoulder.

She bent down and kissed him on his blazing forehead, thinking only of the young man she was kissing and not the billions of microbes infesting his sick. "Get rest, Lincoln," she whispered, and she watched the young man close his eyes with a yawn, and roll over in bed.

She stayed for a little while longer, watching him sleep. His breaths were ragged at points, but he seemed to be doing well, especially for a sick kid. Jordan liked to think, perhaps naively, that she was helping. She preened a few strands of her brownish hair before standing up to leave, whispering a quiet "Nurse Jordan has done her part…"

She didn't see it, but the fever-stricken Lincoln smiled, and until he got better, his dreams were filled with images of her taking care of him…

* * *

 **Forgive me if there are any errors. I'm still not feeling good enough to proofread lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**So this chapter is a little… different from the others. You'll see why in the first few lines ;)**

* * *

The usual chatter was buzzing over the heads of every student in Mrs. Johnson's class. The teacher hadn't yet arrived, so homework assignments were being passed around for everyone to copy, and a group of guys in the back were bursting in fits of laughter over a story about a fourth grader that vomited directly on the janitor.

However, when the door swung open and the red-headed teacher walked into the class, everyone quieted down. "Good morning, class," Agnes Johnson greeted her students, who all replied with a drone-like "Good morning, Mrs. Johnson."

The teacher stood in front of the blackboard, staring out into the crowd of faces. Some were tired, some were enthusiastic and some already bored with the class.

Mrs. Johnson sighed. _The day hasn't even started, and I feel like giving up._

But then she turned her head to the hallway. A young man was staring into the classroom, with his expecting eyes trained on her. Mrs. Johnson nodded lightly at him, and turned back to face the twenty-something students before her. "Class, before we start on anything today, I would like to make a surprising announcement."

Some of the kids leaned forward excitedly, which made her smirk a little.

"We have a new student joining us. I expect you all to be welcoming to your new classmate," she said, waving the boy in.

He strode in with a feigned sophistication and classiness, matching the nice clothes he was wearing, but there were still hints of nervousness and anxiety that showed with small facial twitches. He was a light haired boy, with a few strands of said hair tied up on the back of his head in a little braid. His shirt was yellow, and his jeans were light blue, and both were in elegant shape.

He rose his hand and waved at his new classmates, adding a soft smile with it.

"Hey everyone. My name is Jordan."

"Oh, you have the same name as Jordan over there," a white haired girl (for a second, Jordan wondered if she was a very small old lady) declared as she pointed at a blonde girl by the window, who scowled.

"Settle down, Linka, two people can have the same name," Mrs. Johnson rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Sorry," she giggled lightly before settling back into her seat.

"Well, Jordan, you can go sit next to Linka, actually," the teacher decided, giving a small smile to the boy. "Just a warning, she's always telling tall tales about her brothers at home."

"I swear they're true!" Linka cried as a few of her classmates started laughing. Jordan gave a small chuckle, before walking down the rows of desks to the seat on Linka's right side.

 _Alright,_ he mentally told himself, _Seems like people here are a bit livelier than I'm used to. Let's see how this goes. This might actually be a lot of fun…_

* * *

"Hey Boy Jordan!"

"Please don't make that a thing," he sighed despondently as Linka and one of her friends from class ran up to his locker. He pulled out a pretty nice lunchbox and slammed the door shut as they finally reached him.

"I don't think we really got to give you a proper introduction," she gasped, trying to catch her breath. She waved her hand in the direction of her dark skinned friend, who was wheezing even harder. "This is Claudia, and I'm *cough* Linka. Nice to *pant* have you in our class."

The young man gave them both an amused but kindly smile. "Well, uh, nice to meet you both as well. I'm Jordan, without the 'Boy' in front, please and thank you."

 _You know… she's actually kinda cute…_

"Sorry. It's just that having two Jordans would be confusing. It's like that whole 'Boy Mary and Girl Mary' thing last year."

Jordan gave her a confused look. "But… Mary's always a girl's name…"

"Boy Mary's parents didn't speak a lot of English. They just gave him the first American name they could think of, and never bothered checking," Claudia explained. Jordan bit down on his lip, trying not to laugh.

Somehow, the two girls managed to wrap Jordan into a conversation as all three of them made their way to the lunchroom. As soon as the doors swung open, Jordan's nose was hit with the powerful and nauseating stench of…

"Meatloaf," Linka bemoaned as she shook her head. "That stuff sent Boy Mary to the hospital. We haven't seen him since."

Then she brightened up slightly and smacked a paper bag she was holding. "At least my brother packed me lunch."

"Oh, you have a brother? That's cool. I'm a… an only child," Jordan said.

"Me too," Claudia piped up.

"You guys want to take one of my brothers? Please?" Linka jokingly begged.

Hearts started to fill Claudia's eyes, and she sighed with a blushing, dreamy expression on her face. "I'd love to take Loki~"

"You can have Lexx. Or Lane when April comes around."

"Wait, how many brothers do you have?" Jordan asked as the three of them sat at one of the cafeteria benches in the corner. Linka and Claudia both looked at each other, knowing smiles etched on their faces.

"Believe me… you wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

Jordan shrugged, and opened his lunchbox, prompting Claudia and Linka to do the same. Claudia pulled out a plate of spaghetti with a bottle of pulpy orange juice (though it would be more accurate to describe it as a bottle of pulp with a few drops of flavored water), Linka reached for her favorite peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich, and Jordan revealed an expensive store-bought chicken sandwich. The two girls watched as he pulled it out of his lunchbox, and saw the price tag.

"Twenty five dollars?!" Linka cried, astonished.

"Yeah," Jordan muttered, his cheeks blushing. "My parents are pretty busy, so… I don't know, they get me some stuff from the store. Expensive stuff, but we can afford it. Nothing but the best for me, I guess…"

"So… you usually don't get home cooked food?"

"It's been a while since they had the time," Jordan said in dark and unhappy tone. Linka felt a twinge of guilt, and cast her head downwards, ashamed and sorry that she even brought up the matter. What kind of person asks an insensitive question like that?

The brown haired boy lifted the sterile sandwich to his mouth, though he moved his arms slowly and with no enthusiasm. His teeth were about to bite into the plain white bread when he saw Linka shove something into his face.

It was a piece of her sandwich.

"Hey, Boy Jordan… do you want to trade?" Linka offered. Jordan swallowed when he noticed that she was blushing sweetly and earnestly, with an apologetic smile and wide, sparkling eyes.

 _Gah, I can't even stay mad at her…_

"If you promise to never call me 'Boy Jordan' again… you got a deal," he chuckled. The freckled girl sighed a breath of relief as he broke off a large piece of his lunch and they exchanged food.

"You know, Jordan… I think we're going to be good friends," Linka said, her large front teeth burrowing into the almost-plastic tasting bread.

Jordan bit into his sandwich as well, and immediately almost retched.

 _Good God, what is this horrible taste? It's so awful…_

He choked it down out of politeness, and reached for his water bottle, chugging down as much as he could to clean out the weird taste on his tongue. "Y-yeah," he finally said in between gulps of his drink.

"Just one question before you can really be our friend; are you into Ace Savvy?" Claudia grilled.

Jordan blinked at the odd question. "Uh, yeah, sure. I've even collected a few of the first comics at home…"

Claudia's mouth dropped, and Linka grabbed her chest, a excited grin spreading on her face. Then both girls clutched each other and…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"My ears!" Jordan screamed.

* * *

Thankfully, Linka and Claudia's high-pitched joint squeal didn't deafen Jordan, nor did it dissuade him from talking to them as the weeks went by. And over that period of time, he got to know many of the other kids; the barn dwelling Liam who always packed lunches of bird feed, the self-aggrandizing Rusella who creeped out Jordan with her constant flirting, the deeply competitive Moe who seemed to always insist that Linka challenge him at canonballing (it was obvious that he just had a crush) and later during the year, a young Asian boy named Stan would take the title as New Kid.

Despite all this, Jordan found himself sticking with the white haired girl, which she didn't mind. The two were fond of each other, and many times throughout their classes Jordan would find his gaze rising off his notebooks and wandering over to her, casting a small, friendly smile when he saw she was staring back.

His eyes would go back to his notes, but for some reason his thoughts would linger on her, and his cheeks would glow with soft heat.

One thing he learned by spending time with her was how truly chaotic her household was. She'd often tell him stories and tales about how Leif would bring home pet pythons, or that one time Levi accidentally created a carnivorous plant that ate said python. But Jordan had never really understood the implications of living in a house like that, or what it meant for her.

Until one day, when he was leaving school, and he saw her slumped over on the steps in the front.

"Hey Linka," he greeted. "What are you still doing here? Your brothers not here for you yet?"

Linka sighed with annoyance. "No. They were here. They left without me."

Jordan gasped, and Linka realized she had to clarify a little. "Not on purpose, obviously! They didn't notice I wasn't there, so they drove off. I had to call Loki and he said he's coming back right now…"

But then her lips returned to a frown. "But it's going to be a while because of traffic. So much for 'Always looking out for mah sis'," she said in a mocking impression, causing Jordan to chuckle slightly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Um… want me to keep you company?"

Linka's face flushed red, but then she murmured "No, it's fine. You shouldn't keep your family waiting…"

"My family doesn't pick me up from school," Jordan shrugged. "My home's nearby, I can just walk."

The young girl rubbed her chin. "Just walk, hmm?" She turned to him with an analytical look on her face. "Which way is your house?"

Jordan pointed to his left, and Linka immediately livened up, her face perking from a moody frown to a bright beaming smile. "You know, my house isn't that far either. We can walk each other home."

As Linka excitedly scrambled to gather her things and stand, Jordan reminded her "What about your brothers?"

"I'll call them on the way. Come on, it'll be fun," she exclaimed, cocking her head adorably to the side. Jordan blushed and glanced away to the ground, nodding his head lightly in agreement, his small braid bouncing around the back of his head.

"Lead the way, Linka," he gestured politely.

"Why, I couldn't. Ladies first, after all," Linka teased.

"That joke might've worked better if you were wearing your brother's sport shorts, instead of a girly skirt and earrings," Jordan pointed out, laughing lightly as the freckled girl smacked him. Jordan and Linka descended from the steps, their swaying hands accidentally scraping against each other, and began walking along the sidewalk.

For a while, Jordan walked in silence as Linka pulled out her phone and explained everything to her older brother. From the sound of it, he wasn't too happy about it, but Linka managed to convince him. _Royal Woods is really safe, and I'm not even walking alone,_ she insisted, and Jordan slouched his shoulders, feeling a little awkward.

"Okay," Linka said, putting her phone away, "Loki's going back home with everyone, and he'll wait for me there."

"Problem solved," Jordan said, throwing his hands behind his head.

 _Now you just need to go the whole way without saying anything stupid._

 _Geez, I'm just walking her home. It's not a d-date or something like that…_

 _Congrats. You managed to somehow stutter in your mind._

Jordan growled. He hated his internal monologue sometimes…

"Everything alright, Jordan?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine. Just… thinking," he brushed it off.

A crimson bright car sped past them as Jordan racked his mind for something to talk about. He didn't exactly know why, but the thought of him being alone with Linka and not saying anything to her _really_ bothered him. "So Loki… that's your brother that wears green, right?"

"Close. That's Loni. Loki's the oldest, and he's always dressed in blue and khaki shorts. His girlfriend Bebe used to love it."

"Used to?"

"Before she and… Ron Andy moved to the city," Linka sighed, a sad emphasis on the second name she threw out.

"I'm guessing Ron was your friend."

The sides of Linka's lips curled into a smile, and her freckled cheeks rosied in color. "You could say that…"

The two turned a corner on the block, and Linka jumped back in fright when a loud "BARK BARK BARK!" echoed throughout the street. She jumped into Jordan's hands, which almost instinctively wrapped around her arms protectively, and they both glanced towards a large, aggressive German Shepherd behind a coated fence, running around and barking at them.

"For a second, I thought that thing was loose," Linka tittered in relief. Jordan chuckled lightly as well, and Linka mumbled "You…you can let go of me now."

"Oh, right, sorry," Jordan apologized as he drew his hands back. His entire face felt like it was on fire, and Linka had to bite down on her bottom lip not to laugh.

"It's fine, calm down," she said, rolling her eyes as she walked past him. Jordan fake-coughed loudly into his hand before following behind her.

 _You know, her skin was pretty soft._

"The hell am I thinking?" Jordan muttered, shaking his head lightly.

"Hey, Jordan, the sun's going down."

She was right. The sun was bathing in the soft glow of the horizon, a stunning shade of purple and red. The moon was faint but visible, and already Jordan could see a few silvery stars flickering across the wide sky. For a moment, the two of them stopped, looking up at the natural canvas above their heads. Their shoulders rubbed lightly against each other, but neither seemed to notice.

Or maybe they did,and just didn't want to brush each other off.

"Ron Andy would've liked this," Linka breathed in a subdued whisper.

Jordan looked at her, and she smiled fondly. "He was a pretty tough guy. The toughest fifth grader around. Everyone was pretty scared of him. Even me," Linka giggled lightly, before looking back at the waxing moon. "But after a little while, I got to know him and… something I found out was that he really liked nature. He liked plants, animals, and he really liked to look up at the sky when the sun was rising and setting."

Her nostalgic and affectionate tone soon changed to a snicker. "But if anyone asked him about it, he'd get all huffy and chase them down the street. He was a lot of fun."

She looked back at Jordan, with the same tender smile. "You're a bit different, Jordan. We're a lot more… on the same playing field, as Lynn would say. And a bit more cool when he was warm."

"I… I… it's not like I try to be…" Jordan shrugged.

"It's not like I'm forcing you to be, either," Linka replied. "I like you how you are."

 _I like you how you are._

Those words were going to stick with him for a while.

Another car rolled past the pair, its bright and shining headlights landing on them. Their shadows were long and fused together, almost like they were the same person.

"Thanks Jordan," Linka suddenly said as she continued to walk forward.

"For what? Walking you home? It's nothing I need to be thanked for."

"No, for more than that. For being a good friend in general. Sorry to keep bringing him up, but when Ron Andy moved away, I was… crushed. He was one of my best friends, maybe a little more than Claudia. And when you showed up and we started being friends… I feel better now," she ended on a simple note, giving Jordan a playful smile.

A sunny glow exploded inside the young man. He grinned shyly and mumbled "Yeah, glad I could help."

"Aww, come on. I opened up to you and everything. Aren't you going to do the same?" Linka half-teased.

"Nope," he grinned in response, as Linka finally began to slow down.

"Well, this is my stop," she pointed at the large white house, before turning and waving towards an older blonde teen waiting on the porch. "Hey Loki!"

Her older brother looked up from his phone and gave a jerk of a wave, standing up and heading inside.

Linka and Jordan walked up to the wooden porch, and she took all but two steps up the porch before she loudly said "Wait."

The white haired girl descended back down and walked up to Jordan, getting really close. With another feverish blush on her face, she rose to her tiptoes and without warning, pressed her soft lips to the young man's forehead.

She lingered for a second before sweetly whispering "Thanks Jordan. See you tomorrow," into her kiss.

She then turned and skipped inside, leaving the young boy standing there, paralyzed.

"I… uh… I…"

His hand rose and ran across his forehead, and he gave a deep sigh.

"Wait... did she say 'see you tomorrow?'"


	9. Chapter 9

**A lot of people have asked me to do a chapter about Jordan and one of the sisters, so here it finally is. More importantly, this is a late birthday gift to dedicated reader/artist/friend NickTheIrkenArtist. Happy bday, my dude, I used your favorite sister here for you :weary:**

 **I also threw in a reference to one of his artworks. Check out his Girl Jordan art to see which one… and then check out the rest cause he good.**

* * *

Much to Lincoln's chagrin, his sisters were buzzing with energy about his new girlfriend. It wouldn't have been a problem if they kept it to themselves or giggled about it in their sister meetings, but Lincoln was a bit tired of Leni asked him "Are you going to see Jordan, Linky? Hold on, I have the perfect jeans for you."

Or Lynn sitting down besides him while he played video games and asking "So, I heard Jordan likes dodge-ball. Is she into other sports?"

Or Lisa asking "May I please have a sample of her DNA for genetic analysis? I want to make sure your offspring are as healthy as possi-"

"Lisa, that's a really weird thing to ask someone. 'Can you spit into my sister's beaker so she can see if we have good babies?'"

"You could just pluck a single strand of hair. She won't even notice," Lisa insisted.

Lincoln was a very patient person. Years of waiting silently for your chance to grab the remote tends to make patient people. However, self discipline is a finite resource, and eventually Lincoln found himself at another sibling meeting, sighing with frustration.

"Look, guys, I get that you want to get to know the people I'm dating. But don't you think that maybe, just maybe, you can do that by asking _her_ and getting to know _her_ instead of bombarding me with a thousand questions a day?!"

His sisters all reflected on that as he went back to his room to read Rusty's latest Ace Savvy Author's No- I mean fanfiction.

"He isn't completely wrong, you know," Lana said, hopping onto Lori's bed. The eldest girl scowled as the soles of Lana's mucky shoes muddied up her sheets, but she kept her mouth shut as the wrench monkey made her point. "How many of you guys have even gotten to know her?"

"I had some cake at her party once," Lynn noted, earning a few questionable looks.

"Sigh. That doesn't count, Lynn," Lucy groaned.

"Well, that's more than the rest of you guys," Lynn grumbled, crossing her arms and frowning angrily.

"Okay, so the solution is simple, right? One of us should spend a day with her or take her out to do something fun," Lori suggested, and the other sisters nodded. "Alright, who wants the honor?"

"I could do it. We'd have a good time at the cemetery. We could watch the graves to see which of them erupt and reveal a decaying zombie..."

"Don't do that, Lucy. With her or… at all."

"Ooh, ooh, I could host her. I could use a new servant at my tea table," Lola said excitedly, waving her gloved hand in the air. Lori rolled her eyes and shook her head, and received a vicious and scornful look from the young pageant star.

"Well, if no one else is going to take her out," Luna suddenly spoke up, digging into her pockets to reveal two dark purple movie tickets, "I could take the little dudette to the _**cinema.**_ I was supposed to go with Sam, but she's busy with her bro's birthday."

"What kind of movie is it?"

"Some sci fi flick about a green alien fighting some big headed kid with glasses. Honestly, I'm just going because the music score sounded pretty cool in the trailer."

"Do you think she's into science fiction?" Lisa asked.

"Well, she's friends with Lincoln. I think that answers that," Luan chuckled. The rest of the sisters bit down on their lips to stifle their laughter, but couldn't help themselves and burst out in high-pitched laughter.

* * *

The afternoon sun hung high over Jordan's head as she made her way towards the Loud House. There was haste in her step, mixed with a bit of worry. Lincoln had called her earlier that morning and told her that his older sister wanted to hang out with her. When she heard that, her toes curled. She knew what Luna _really_ wanted, and it wasn't to watch a robot in a dog suit on the big screen.

It was a test. Jordan was sure of it.

"Still, his sisters seem nice," Jordan thought out loud. "I don't think they'd be too judgmental. Unless… they want to see if I'm really good enough for their brother. What if she doesn't think I make the cut? What if they force us to never see each other again, and they go to the principal and make me change classes like… _like Cristina..._ "

A deep shudder ran through her body, and she almost considered stopping right there and calling a taxi home. "Okay, calm down, Taber… there's no way that'll happen. Just play it cool, like Lincoln said."

 _Luna's pretty chill, so just play it cool around her and she'll like you. I love you. Can we have babies right now?_

And no, she did not add those last parts, and she resents the implication.

She rang the doorbell, and a piercing ring alerted Luna to her presence. She jumped up from the couch where she had been patiently waiting, and slid over to the door with a wide, beaming grin on her face.

"What's up, Vivian Girl Jordan?" Luna greeted, offering a balled fist. Jordan smiled lightly and bumped the older girl's fist, and they both made explosions sounds as they 'blew it up.'

Jordan paused for a moment to scan the rocker before her. Luna seemed to be brimming with energy and confidence, and her outfit definitely reflected that. But, just at a glance and a brief five word sentence, she could tell that most of what Lincoln said about her seemed true. She looked, talked, sounded and even smelled like a heavy rock girl that would spend her time sweatily partying in a mosh pit. Jordan wasn't exactly a metal girl, but she wondered if the two of them had a band they could bond over…

"Uh, dude?"

Jordan realized that she had just been motionlessly staring for the past minute, and her complexion quickly went from pink to scarlet. Luna covered her mouth, doing her best to suppress a laugh.

"Hey Luna. How's it hanging?" Jordan said in the most laid back voice she could muster.

"Excited to see this movie, that's what's up," Luna clenched her fist, pouring with overactive energy. "This film's got a great soundtrack! It's got techno, it's got rock… and the story seems cool, I guess. Are you big on sci fi, wifi technobabble stories?"

"I like superheroes, if that counts."

"Unless it's Batman, it does," Luna laughed, before she suddenly got serious. "Though, if we extend the definition of the superhero over the ages, we can find a lot of them are based in folklore and more fantastic and mythological elements. After all, what are Hercules, Gilgamesh and King Arthur if not the superheroes of the past?"

Jordan blinked. "Y-yeah..."

"Look, just because I got a skull on my shirt and a lucky guitar pick in my pocket doesn't mean music is my everything. I have other interests. I'm not a lamp!"

"Lamp?"

"You probably wouldn't get it," Luna grumbled, rubbing the back of her neck with her hardened palms. She quickly brightened up and started walking towards the sidewalk, looking back at the eleven year old. "You coming or what?"

Jordan had to grin slightly. Spending time with Luna was certainly… interesting.

* * *

"Guess we got here a bit early, huh?"

"I thought the walk would take a bit longer," Jordan shrugged, glancing down at the ticket in her hand. "We still have about two hours before we can get seated."

"Blimey hell," Luna whispered. "Well, guess we gotta keep occupied? Did you have lunch yet?"

"Nope."

"Good, cause I'm hungry like the wolf. Pops only gave me a half meal, so I would have room for the snacks. Let's get some KFC from over there," Luna pointed at a nearby Taco Bell-KFC joint.

Fun fact; that place was declared a 'No Plumber Land' after a hardened veteran of the plumbing industry came out of their bathrooms and burst into heavy crying. The sick, demented, twisted man who put those two restaurants together laughed and drank the poor worker's tears.

"Do they serve Dr. Pepper in KFC? That's my favorite drink," Jordan said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Shut up! You love DP as well?"

"Why wouldn't I? It's the best drink ever," Jordan answered with a confident smile.

"Man, it's been a long time since I found a fellow Pepper fan. It's like everyone around me is into Coca Cola. Lisa, Lynn, Lola… even _Sam._ "

"Well, at least it's not Pepsi," Jordan snickered. "That's just depressed Coke."

Luna laughed, giving Jordan a light slap on the back. "You know, you're actually pretty funny, dude. You should meet my roommate, she could learn a few things from you."

The two girls went into the fast food place, and walked up to the counter. A young man stood behind the register, alert and looking _very_ handsome, even though he was wearing one of the objectively humiliating things in the world; a fast food uniform. Still, his dyed hair looked pretty nice behind his cap. "Welcome. May I please take your order, please?"

What a gentleman.

"You want a sandwich?" Luna asked Jordan. The younger girl thought about it, her manicured nails scratching the top of her head, before she decided against it. "Right, then I guess we'll take a small bowl of chicken."

"A bowl? You sure we can eat that?"

Luna gave the young brunette a wolfish grin. "I'm sure _I_ can."

"Very well," the polite teen behind the counter said before turning to the kitchen. "Otto! James! Get back to work, you lazy fatasses, we got an order!"

"Nick, please, I'm trying to write my novel here," the one named Otto whined.

"All you write is disturbing and creepy fanfiction smh. Now start cooking, or do I need to get the whip?"

Otto and James shuffled over their own feet, scrabbling to get to work on the famous bowl. Nick's orders were absolute, after all.

Once they finished paying, Luna and Jordan sat down at one of the cleaner booths. Aside from a few ketchup stains at the far end of the table, it was a nice spot. Luna took out their cans of Dr. Pepper, and cracked it open with a satisfying… crack.

"To Dr. Pepper, and the new friendships it makes," Luna toasted.

"To Dr. Pepper, and the new friendship _we've_ made," Jordan clinked her metal can against Luna's. For a second, she worried that she overstepped her boundaries, but Luna nodded approvingly when Jordan made her toast. They both took long sips from their drinks, and Luna finished with a relaxed exhale.

"So, Jordan, mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure. Ask away."

"Even if it's a bit personal."

Jordan cocked an eyebrow. "Where are you going with this?"

"I just wanted to ask about my bro. You know, what you see in him and… more importantly I want to ask how you two finally made it official."

Jordan froze up for a moment. She slowly put her drink down on the table, and a slow, soft smile stretched onto her face. "The first part's easy. I like your brother because he's fun, kind, cute… I think it's because he really goes out of his way for everyone around him. He's selfish, but that doesn't stop him from helping everyone around him. Maybe it even helps, because he selfishly wants to see everyone smile.

"The second part was the hard part. For a long time, I just pined from afar and… had some weird thoughts, to say the least. But then my grandma told me something. She said that… when she asked out my grandfather, she was really nervous about it. But when she finally asked him, she realized that getting an answer was so much better than never finding out."

"And, uh, did he say 'Yes?'"

"Would I be here if he didn't?" Jordan smirked, and Luna laughed out loud.

"Yeah, dumb question, I know," she wiped a tear from her eye, before her face went a bit more solemn. "Getting an answer is better, huh?" she whispered, more to herself than to the girl before her.

"Here's your order, ladies," Nick said, suavely placing the bowl in front of them. "Sorry it was late. I'll be sure to feed James to the alligators later."

Both Luna and Jordan giggled at that, and Nick's face went dark. "That wasn't a joke," he said in a gravelly tone, glancing back at the frightened worker, before putting his warm smile back on. "You lovely ladies enjoy your meal."

They did enjoy their meal. And, coincidentally, so did the alligators.

"Well, dude, ready to go see the movie?" Luna asked as she stood up from the table, wiping her mouth with her arm.

"Yes, I am," Jordan said, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

The two rushed back to the _**cinema**_ and got comfortable in their seats. Luna had sneakily pocketed a few snacks and drinks and tossed a small chocolate bar at Jordan's direction when the usher walked away. And for the next two hours, the girls were bedazzled by one of the greatest movies they had ever seen. There was everything; aliens, robots, paranormal investigators, goths, mad scientists, armadas, and lots and lots of **DOOM!**

However, for Jordan, the best part wasn't the tight script or the bedazzling animation. It was bonding with her brother's family, and making a new friend with Luna Loud.

As for Luna…

"I'll admit, this movie's a lot more than just the soundtrack..."

* * *

"So that's how my afternoon out with your sister went," Jordan concluded.

"That's great! I'm glad you and Luna could become friends," Lincoln said.

The two of them were sitting on a tree branch, its old and knotted bumps sometimes poking them, but it was still comfortable and cool. It was a tall, magnificent tree, standing proud over Royal Woods, with a vibrant flush of emerald green leaves and coffee brown bark. Lincoln had wanted to climb it for a while, and Jordan laughed gently as he struggled to reach the top to impress her, only to find her climbing it more easily. However, that only made him exhale a heart-fluttering sigh.

He loved that girl.

"So, Lincoln… one down, nine to go?" Jordan teased.

"More like eight, I don't think it'll be too hard to win over Lily. And don't think it'll be that easy. I live with them, so I can tell you that you're in for some hard times if you try to impress them all."

"Well, I don't really have to impress them all, do I?" Jordan whispered flirtatiously, leaning closer to her boyfriend. "There's only one Loud I want to win over, and I think I already have."

"You did," he murmured, pressing the side of his head against her's.

The two felt a compelling urge to kiss each other. He turned his head slightly in her direction, expectantly, but Jordan pressed her lean finger against freckled cheek. "I want to kiss you as well. But… let's just enjoy the view from up here..."

It was a beautiful view. The sun hadn't set yet, so the sky was as clear and blue as the ocean, and the shimmering leaves swayed in the wind, rocking the young couple gently. "Though when we get down from here… I hope you brushed your teeth~"

* * *

Back at the Loud House, Luna Loud was pacing back and forth in her room. Her purple phone was in her hand, and the ornaments on its side jingled with every step she took. Finally, she stopped and took a deep breath, sinking into a bean bag chair on the floor.

She dialed a number, and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hey Luna, what's up?" Luna heard Sam's cheerful voice on the other side, and swallowed nervously.

"Hey Sam. You're not busy with anything tomorrow, right?"

"Nope. Tomorrow's open."

"Rad, dude. I, uh, I kinda want to tell you something, and I want to do it face to face."

"Sure thing. Is it important?"

"Yeah, it is," Luna said, a soft smile sprouting on her face, "And getting an answer to this question is better than never knowing..."


End file.
